


CVG: Random или КВИ: метод научного тыка

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, post-cyberpunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CVG ― complication virtual games или КВИ ― компликационные виртуальные игры. NB! Действие происходит в двух разных реальностях.<br/>Краткая суть метода научного тыка — ткнуть случайную кнопку и запомнить, что из этого вышло. Как только все кнопки будут перетыканы — техника будет освоена.<br/>Если же все кнопки уже перетыканы, а изучаемый аппарат всё равно не заработал как надо — приходится читать инструкцию (с) Lurkmore</p>
            </blockquote>





	CVG: Random или КВИ: метод научного тыка

_«Виртуальная реальность и игры в виртуальной реальности обладают огромным потенциалом в области борьбы с психологическими блоками и психическими отклонениями. С их помощью можно как провести лёгкую психокоррекцию, так и помочь человеку определиться и раскрыть латентные способности. И можно с их помощью также сделать повреждённый разум цельным. Самое главное — уметь отличать, где именно заканчивается реальность и начинается виртуальность, и уметь возвращаться обратно»._

_Отрывок из научной статьи,_

_которую сочли сомнительной в 20 веке_

 

**Загрузка**

**Нажмите** **Enter** **, чтобы начать игру**

 

 

_Исходная комбинация:_

_Валет Бубен, Восьмёрка Бубен и Валет Пик_

_Творческая и непостоянная личность окажется на распутье._

_Путаница, где за очевидным скрыто гораздо больше, чем кажется._

_Человек, любящий опасность, что-то скрывает._

_Поспешный роман может завершиться весьма неожиданным образом._

_Неожиданности случаются именно тогда, когда их не ждут._

 

 

**CVG** **: random**

**или**

**КВИ: метод научного тыка**

 

 

_Краткая суть метода научного тыка — ткнуть случайную кнопку и запомнить,_

_что из этого вышло. Как только все кнопки будут перетыканы — техника будет освоена._

_Если же все кнопки уже перетыканы, а изучаемый аппарат всё равно_

_не заработал как надо — приходится_

_читать инструкцию (с) Lurkmore_

 

 

 

 

**Ожидайте**

**Идёт загрузка игры**

**Старт**

 

 

Методом проб и ошибок Хань выявил самый мощный двигатель прогресса в собственной жизни. Как ни странно, им стал тот самый момент, который приключался с ним довольно часто. И наступал этот момент в ту самую секунду, когда Хань отчётливо осознавал одну-единственную вещь: "Я в полной заднице..."

 Для краткости и удобства Хань обозвал свой персональный двигатель прогресса "Жэ". Даже пометки делал на страницах настенного календаря, дабы выявить закономерность наступления Жэ и её последствия.

 Вообще Хань всегда был умницей и профи, но так уж вышло, что творческое начало оказалось в нём сильнее всех прочих. Стало быть, Ханю требовалось вдохновение. Без вдохновения у него всё буквально из рук валилось. И из-за этого творческого начала Хань постоянно менял как работу, так и близких людей, да и переезжал с места на место каждый месяц.

 Вот и в этот раз всё накрылось из-за тяги Ханя к творчеству. Начальник не оценил рвения работника и уволил его к чёртовой матери. Ну подумаешь, кошку побрил под пуделя, зато свежо и оригинально! И хозяйка кошки сама виновата! То ей не нравилось, это... Хань задолбался расчёсывать проклятый вопящий ком меха, зато после бритья заткнулись все. Надолго. Врач, прикативший в карете скорой помощи, сказал, дескать, это от шока. Ну да, от шока. Шока от восхищения творческим подходом Ханя к своим обязанностям.

 Хотя ладно, кого он обманывал? Просто работа в кошачьем салоне ему не подходила, вот и всё.

 Он глотнул коктейль из банки, прислонился плечом к стене и потыкал пальцем в страницу календаря. Теперь там должно быть на одну Жэ больше, чем раньше.

 ― Я в полной заднице, ― мрачно подытожил он, когда проверил, сколько денег осталось на карте.

 Осознав, что вот оно, то самое заветное Жэ, Хань активировался: перерыл все журналы и газеты, пробежался вокруг дома, но таки увидел на узком табло подходящее объявление.

 Кому-то требовались добровольцы для тестирования какой-то программы. Оплата почасовая, кормёжка бонусом ― красота! Хань повторял про себя адрес, пока бежал домой. Нашёл погрызенный карандаш и торопливо записал адрес на стенке рядом с календарём.

 Ну вот, теперь Жэ полагалось завершиться завтра в десять утра, потому что Хань с блеском умел проходить любые собеседования ― опыт приличный. А потом уж ему станут платить за каждый час его непосильного и драгоценного труда. И покормят.

 Кстати...

 На обыск квартиры у Ханя ушёл час. Завершился обыск не блестяще: одно печенье в коробке из-под обуви, пакет с крошками от багета, почти пустая коробка чая и одна проросшая луковица. Никогда прежде Хань не чувствовал себя таким голодным. И когда он посмотрел на то, что ему удалось найти, в животе предательски громко и отчаянно заворчало.

 Момент Жэ обострялся голодом, посему завтра Ханю требовалось всеми правдами и неправдами получить первый заработок. Потому что Хань мог сделать всё на свете, но только сытый. Голодный же Хань был ни на что не годен.

 Кстати...

 Момент Жэ благотворно сказался и на мозговой деятельности Ханя, поэтому он полистал блокнот и позвонил знакомому.

 ― Да?

 ― Привет, это я...

 Бросили трубку. Ладно. Хань набрал другой номер. Другого знакомого. Никто не ответил. Ну да ничего, рано или поздно, но он до кого-нибудь дозвонится. И тогда, возможно, его накормят ужином.

 Через полчаса Хань отбросил телефон и решил, что лучше совершать молниеносные набе... то есть, наносить внезапные визиты, чем звонить. В конце концов, отшить по телефону всегда легко, а вот выставить за дверь очень голодного человека куда сложнее. Особенно если этот очень голодный человек будет демонстративно умирать в муках у двери на глазах у всех соседей, тем самым изрядно подмачивая прежде безупречную репутацию какого-нибудь своего знакомого.

 Напрягаться и демонстрировать талант актёра Ханю не пришлось. Ближе всего к нему жил его бывший ― Ифань. Он открыл дверь, молча выслушал объяснения Ханя и раз в десять короче пересказал суть своему новому парню, тот сразу достал из кармана карту и протянул Ифаню.

 ― Сходите перекусить куда-нибудь вместе. Только очень поздно не возвращайся.

 Перекусывали они в небольшом уютном ресторанчике в соседнем квартале. Пока Хань жадно сметал всё со стола, Ифань рассказывал, что работает всё там же, что его нового парня зовут Чунмён, что Чунмён очень добрый и заботливый, из корейской диаспоры, прекрасно говорит на общем языке, и совершенно не похож на самоуверенного и своевольного Ханя, который не в состоянии позаботиться о самом себе, не то что о других.

 ― Неправда, ― обиженно пробормотал Хань.

 ― Правда. У тебя даже еды нет.

 Тут возразить было нечего. Но это только на время, а вот завтра...

 ― Вот ты же отличный экономист, увлекался футболом и играл в сборной, ещё и музыку неплохо пишешь. Почему бы тебе не остановиться на этом? Выбери что-то одно и живи спокойно.

 Хань пропустил это мимо ушей ― Ифань не понимал сути проблемы. Нельзя делать что-то одно и никогда не терять вдохновения. Не выйдет, не-а. Однообразие убивает вдохновение, и жить так нельзя. Вообще. И Хань не мог так жить, потому что Хань ― разносторонняя и талантливая личность.

 ― Или вернулся бы домой, что ли...

 Ещё хуже. Дома Ханя ждал личный офис в компании отца. Семейный бизнес, да. Успешный, к слову. Но от этого Ханя воротило. Жить на всём готовом не так и плохо, но скучно и бесперспективно с точки зрения вдохновения. Не говоря уж о том, что ориентация Ханя становилась проблемой при таком раскладе. Общество воспринимало личные предпочтения людей спокойно и невозмутимо, но отец и мать жаждали наследников, более заинтересованных в семейном бизнесе, чем Хань. И их не волновало то, что сам Хань о наследниках не думал вовсе.

 Нет, возвращаться домой он хотел меньше всего. Ему хватало бесед по телефону с матерью время от времени, а она предлагала помочь деньгами, но он отказывался ― из гордости, и потому что был уверен в собственных силах.

 Ифань после ужина сунул ему в руки коробку с купленным в ресторане завтраком, кивнул на прощание и отправился домой, где его ждал "замечательный" Чунмён.

 Хань прижимал к груди коробку и бессмысленно пялился на алый фонарь светофора. Не то чтобы он любил себя жалеть или чувствовать себя несчастным, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось сделать и первое, и второе сразу. Ведь он вовсе не плохой, не самоуверенный и не безответственный, просто ему нужно нечто... нечто иное, чем вот тому же Чунмёну, например. Или Ифаню. Или дело просто в том, что Хань любил разнообразие.

 Хотя кого он обманывал? Ему приходилось любить разнообразие, потому что иначе у него ничего не получалось.

 Кто-то из бывших как-то сказал ему, что он, возможно, действительно замечательный, только эту замечательность пока никому не дано увидеть. И увидеть её они смогут тогда лишь, когда Хань найдёт себя сам.

 ― Ерунда какая! Я самый... самый... Идиот! Лось почтовый! ― рявкнул Хань, когда промчавшийся мимо фургон окатил его грязной водой из лужи.

 Он грустно вздохнул и поплёлся домой в насквозь промокшей одежде.

 Ну а чего он хотел? Сегодня ещё не закончилось, значит, Жэ по-прежнему в силе.

 

 

**Пауза**

**Идёт сохранение игры**

**Загрузка**

 

 

В десять утра Хань жизнерадостно заскочил в приёмную и застыл на месте, уставившись на толпу желающих заполучить то же место, что и он. Тут же из-за двери напротив выскочил щуплый мужичок и принялся возмущённо орать, замахиваясь на секретаря листами анкеты. Суть его претензий Хань не уловил, да и мужичок быстро удрал. Следующий кандидат убежал рысью, несколько других стали медленно отползать к выходу. Те, кто побывал на собеседовании, либо уходили молча и быстро, либо возмущённо орали перед уходом, но Хань так и не понял, из-за чего такая реакция. На прямые вопросы ответа не дал ни один.

 

Хань пристроился рядом с секретарём ― симпатичной девушкой, "закинул удочку", однако полезной информации так и не получил при всём своём обаянии. В итоге даже ему стало не по себе, когда в приёмной остался лишь он один.

 

― Прошу вас. ― Секретарь указала ему на дверь кабинета.

 

Хань прихватил анкету, постучал и заглянул внутрь. За столом в кабинете восседал непримечательный пожилой господин в изящных очках, чуть небрежно сдвинутых к кончику носа.

 

― Добрый день, проходите, присаживайтесь.

 

Хань притворил дверь, добрался до кресла и устроился на самом краю.

 

― Анкету, пожалуйста.

 

Хань положил листы на стол и озадаченно огляделся. Всё выглядело несколько странно. Да вот та же анкета, в которой вопросы казались чересчур общими и безобидными. Причём там не содержалось ни одного вопроса о предыдущих местах работы, об образовании... Ни одного вопроса из тех, какие обязательно задавали в других местах.

 

― Что за работу вы вообще предлагаете? ― прямо спросил Хань ― ему надоело ломать себе голову и строить догадки.

 

― Тестирование комплекса программ, ничего сложного на самом деле. Скажите, что вы знаете о компликационных виртуальных играх? Это так называемые КВИ-технологии.

 

― Э... ― бессодержательно выдал Хань. Играми он никогда не увлекался, знал, конечно, что виртуальные игры пользовались популярностью, сам играл пару раз когда-то. Игры как игры, чего уж там. Кто-то же в них играет, неужели он не сможет? Поэтому Хань собрался с духом и заявил с железной уверенностью, которой в действительности не испытывал: ― Слышал кое-что.

 

― О, это замечательно, тогда вы представляете себе суть, верно?

 

Ни черта Хань не представлял, но активно закивал, изображая осведомлённость. Деньги нужны вот прямо сейчас, а тут ещё и оплата почасовая, и кормёжка, и никаких неприятных вопросов ― одни игры.

 

― Конечно, я не обладаю теми же познаниями, что и вы, но кое-что... ― поспешно добавил он в надежде, что ему хотя бы намекнут, чем он будет заниматься.

 

― Это и не нужно. Понимаете, нам необходимо протестировать игровые модели, чтобы убедиться ― в них нет критических ошибок. Понимаете? Вам просто надо будет играть. Играть вы можете столько, сколько пожелаете. Оплата за каждый час, как вы знаете. И вы можете каждый раз начинать игру заново или же сохранять её и играть с места паузы.

 

― Просто играть? И всё? ― не понял Хань.

 

― Да. Вашу игру будет отлеживать внутренняя система, все данные и сама игра будут известны только вам. Система просто сработает в тот момент, когда обнаружит критическую ошибку. Она исправит ошибку, и вы сможете играть дальше. За каждую обнаруженную ошибку мы выплачиваем дополнительный денежный бонус.

 

― Вот как... ― просиял Хань. Жизнь стремительно налаживалась. Тут ещё и бонусы за ошибки дают, ну надо же. И всего-то ― сидеть и играть. Не работа, а лафа.

 

― Как вы знаете, обычно для виртуальных игр требуются лёгкие приборы, в нашем же случае предусматривается наличие индивидуальной кабины для максимального комфорта, ― увлечённо рассказывал пожилой господин. ― В кабине вы сможете принять любое удобное вам положение, ответите на вопросы ― разумеется, всё строго конфиденциально ― и зададите желаемые параметры игры. Нет никаких ограничений в жанрах, впрочем, не забивайте себе голову мелочами ― система сама поможет вам во всём разобраться и выполнит все ваши пожелания. Инструкцию почитаете. После настройки начнётся загрузка. Принцип работы достаточно сложен, в общих же чертах: загрузка производится путём воздействия на мозг определёнными сигналами, в результате чего вы и попадёте в игру. Выйти из игры вы можете либо сами в любой момент, либо же система сама выведет вас из игры, если вы пробудете там слишком долго без перерыва. Максимальное время непрерывного нахождения в игре ― шесть часов. Рекомендуется пользоваться паузой раз в три часа, чтобы немного отдохнуть и хотя бы попить воды. Оплата ежедневно производится, по количеству отыгранных часов. Хотите подумать или готовы приступить немедленно?

 

― Готов. Прям щас, ― с энтузиазмом закивал Хань. Наверное, все пугались из-за процесса загрузки, всё-таки виртуальные игры с полностью виртуальной же реальностью появились не так давно, а фраза про воздействие на мозг чем-то там их настораживала. Хань никогда не вникал в детали, но тот же Ифань как-то говорил ему, что всё воздействие сводится к подаче образов на сетчатку глаза в определённой последовательности. Ничего страшного, лишь слегка смахивает на незначительный гипноз или вхождение в транс.

 

Хань понятия не имел, в каком смысле использовалось слово "компликационные", но всё, что ему соизволили сообщить, выглядело вполне безобидным и даже интересным.

 

― Прекрасно, прекрасно... Следуйте за мной, ― оживился пожилой господин и провёл Ханя по коридорам в зал, набитый, по всей видимости, ранее упомянутыми кабинами. Судя по цвету активных ламп, примерно половина кабин уже работала на полную мощность.

 

― Прошу сюда.

 

Хань послушно забрался в указанную кабину и удобно улёгся в низком кресле, отрегулировал наклон спинки и осмотрелся.

 

― Ничего нажимать не нужно. Система сама о вас позаботится. Просто расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие. Напитки и еда подаются прямо в кабину. Если пожелаете, то можно даже активировать массажную опцию кресла ― достаточно отдать команду системе. Хорошей игры. ― И пожилой господин закрыл дверь кабины.

 

На миг Хань оказался во тьме, затем мигнули лампы по бокам, и внутри разлился мягкий и приятный для глаз свет. Перед Ханем повис прозрачный монитор, реагирующий на прикосновения.

 

Пока он пялился на монитор, прозвучал глухой щелчок, после чего в кабине прошелестел почти бесплотный голос:

 

― Приветствую вас. Будьте любезны, представьтесь, пожалуйста.

 

Говорили на общем языке, как и во всех учреждениях. И этот голос мог принадлежать как женщине, так и мужчине. На грани шёпота, но не шёпот. Очень сексуально. Хань невольно расслабился полностью и обмяк в кресле с чувством непередаваемого удовольствия.

 

― Хань. Лу Хань.

 

― Приветствую вас, господин Лу. На мониторе укажите, пожалуйста, вашу возрастную группу.

 

На прозрачном экране засветились два варианта ответа: меньше тридцати и больше тридцати. Хань ткнул пальцем в первый.

 

― Господин Лу, желаете ли вы включить в игру сексуальные элементы?

 

― Э... Что?

 

― Хотели бы вы заняться в игре сексом? Или вы предпочитаете...

 

― А это возможно?

 

― Разумеется. У нас предусмотрены все виды игр. Сексуального характера ― в том числе. Вы можете выбрать позднее жанры более конкретно, но если вы желаете разнообразить игру сексуальными элементами или после выбрать игру сексуального характера, мне потребуется задать вам дополнительные вопросы.

 

― Угу... А... Не будут ли странными ощущения во время... э...

 

― Реальность игры в плане ощущений полностью соответствует тому, к чему вы привыкли.

 

― Ясно. Тогда... гм... желаю. Да. Разнообразить. ― Чем чёрт не шутит? Можно и попробовать ― безопасный же секс, ведь полностью виртуальный. К тому же, у Ханя давно никого не было, а... хотелось бы... да вот просто в одной постели полежать ― одного этого бы хватило для хорошего настроения. Особенно после того, как он узнал, что у Ифаня всё отлично, остро ощущал своё одиночество. Пусть даже в игре, но избавиться бы от этого ощущения хоть ненадолго.

 

― Прекрасно. Господин Лу, укажите вашу ориентацию.

 

На мониторе замигали варианты: гетеро, гомо и комбо. Хань уверенно ткнул в "гомо".

 

― Благодарю вас. Господин Лу, ваши предпочтения?

 

Теперь на мониторе светились разноцветные "домина", "комба" и "суба". Хань закусил губу, заколебавшись на минуту. Обычно он ставил всегда вариант "комба", но в последние несколько лет фактически предпочитал последнее ― "суба". Туда и ткнул в итоге, потому что из-за голоса проклятой системы секса хотелось всё сильнее. Хорошего секса, после которого остаются противоречивые ощущения усталости и полёта, а тело приятно тяжелеет от всех испытанных им ласк и продолжительного оргазма. И приходит вдохновение, так ему необходимое.

 

Хань печально вздохнул ― ну вот, сам себя ещё и накрутил.

 

― Господин Лу, укажите ваши требования к желаемому партнёру.

 

Хань уставился на монитор, затем выбрал варианты "гомо" и "комбо" сразу, отбросив "гетеро", в предпочтениях ткнул "домина", возраст...

 

― Можно указать возраст меньше двадцати пяти, а не тридцати?

 

― Разумеется, как особое пожелание. Вы предпочитаете агрессивного партнёра, страстного или нежного?

 

Хань задумался всерьёз.

 

― Пусть будет... страстный.

 

― Опытный или неопытный?

 

― Гм... С опытом, но неискушённый.

 

― Это связано с вашим выбором желаемого возраста? ― предположила система.

 

― Д-да, ― неуверенно согласился Хань ― он просто не думал об этом в подобном ключе.

 

― Предпочтения по внешним признакам у вас есть?

 

― Как бы сформулировать... Золотая середина: не слишком высокий, но и не коротышка, не крупный, но и не худосочный, не смазливый, но и не посредственный.

 

― Род занятий?

 

― Всё равно.

 

― Вернёмся к вам. Господин Лу, вы страдаете какими-либо заболеваниями?

 

― Нет.

 

― Есть ли какие-либо медицинские ограничения или режимы, которых вы должны придерживаться?

 

― Нет.

 

― Тогда обсудим жанр вашей игры и сюжет. Что бы вы хотели?

 

― Э... что-нибудь динамичное и немного экстремальное. С сексуальными элементами, ― торопливо добавил он.

 

― Остросюжетность и приключения, верно?

 

― Можно и так сказать.

 

― Желаемая картина мира?

 

― Соответствующая реальности. Этот город, это время, сегодняшний день.

 

― Любопытно. Как пожелаете, господин Лу. Сексуальный характер игры. Вы желаете ограничиться эротическими контактами или предпочитаете полноценную связь с желаемым партнёром?

 

― Полноценную, ― выпалил Хань быстрее, чем успел сообразить, о чём его вообще спросили.

 

― Вы хотели бы видеть желаемого партнёра на своей стороне или на стороне вашего игрового противника?

 

― Не знаю... Всё равно.

 

― Случайный выбор. Желаемый сюжет? Детали?

 

― Всё равно.

 

― Снова случайный выбор. Принято. Желаете прочесть детальную инструкцию?

 

― Нет, спасибо.

 

― Вы готовы начать игру?

 

― Д-да, готов, ― пробормотал Хань, оглушённый внезапным вопросом.

 

― Смотрите на монитор, пожалуйста. Прямо на зелёный узор. Десять... Девять... Восемь... Четыре... Запись игры ― старт.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Пауза**

**Идёт сохранение игры**

**Загрузка**

 

 

Хань обнаружил, что сидит в удобном кресле и держит в руке чашку с горячим кофе. Поморгал, приходя в себя. Заодно полюбовался на дорогой костюм-тройку и начищенные до блеска ботинки ― ему редко доводилось расхаживать в таком виде в последние годы. Интересно, как оно смотрится на нём? Зеркало бы...

 

― Понимаешь, всё уже расписано, поэтому нам тебя просто некуда приткнуть, ― веско сообщил Ханю на общем языке тип, которого он точно никогда раньше не встречал. Тип торчал за массивным письменным столом и выглядел как важная шишка.

 

― Некуда... ― рассеянно повторил за ним Хань и попытался сообразить, что тут вообще происходит.

 

― Я могу лишь дать тебе спецзадание. Хочешь?

 

― Какое спецзадание?

 

― Это касается торговли оружием. Лавочку, конечно, прикрывать пока рано, но мы до сих пор не знаем, кто стоит за крупнейшими поставками. Хочешь заняться? Работа под прикрытием. В теории. Сам поглядишь по ходу дела. Это не то, о чём ты мечтал, но лучших вариантов пока нет. И я даю тебе разрешение выбрать самому себе команду. Довольно щедро с моей стороны, и ты мог бы сказать мне "спасибо", как считаешь?

 

― Спасибо, ― машинально брякнул Хань. ― И из кого ты предлагаешь набирать мне команду?

 

― Академия Военного министерства к твоим услугам. Я сообщу им необходимые сведения. Тебе достаточно будет прийти и выбрать. Ну как?

 

― Э... Хорошо, ― с сомнением согласился Хань, но всё же после воспрял. Это же игра, так? Значит, всё путём. Хотя окружающая обстановка казалась пугающе реальной.

 

Когда он покинул кабинет и выбрался на улицу, то узнал квартал. Всё совпадало вплоть до мелочей. Он даже жил в той же квартире. Правда, квартира в игре была обставлена с шиком и помпой и ничем не напоминала его убогое пристанище в реальности.

 

Сбросив пиджак и жилет, Хань налил себе кофе и добавил две ложки сахара, но тут его отвлёк телефонный звонок. С досадой он ответил на звонок.

 

― Всё, я сообщил в Академию, что ты наведаешься к ним, тебя будут ждать. Данные по делу и файлы я тебе тоже переслал. Удачи.

 

Хань отрешённо отложил телефон.

 

Ну здорово...

 

Из любопытства он просмотрел присланные файлы и сведения, встряхнулся и окончательно взбодрился. Может, в его жизни и случались время от времени моменты Жэ, но вот прямо сейчас всё шло просто отлично.

 

Он покрутился перед зеркалом и пришёл к выводу, что выглядит на миллион золотых монет. Самочувствие соответствовало внешнему виду. И когда он распахнул дверцу личного гардероба, восторженно раскрыл рот. Теперь у него хватало шмоток, о каких он прежде только мечтал. И не только шмоток.

 

Хань окончательно вжился в роль, распечатал данные, завалился на диван и основательно изучил их. Потом он возился с пистолетом и целился в собственное отражение в зеркале. Пожалуй, для полного счастья ему требовался только пресловутый партнёр, которого он подбирал себе с помощью игровой системы.

 

Хань переоделся, сменив строгий костюм на лёгкие брюки спортивного покроя и пятнистую футболку, прихватил куртку и отправился в Академию. Он уже прикинул, какой человек ему понадобится для дела.

 

Всё выглядело довольно просто: некто переправлял в город крупные партии оружия, после чего оружие распродавалось и расходилось, однако сам торговец оставался в тени. Оружие обычно получали крупные и влиятельные преступные группы, стало быть, они могли и делать заказы, то есть, формировать спрос. Всего-то требовалось затесаться в какую-нибудь влиятельную преступную группу и с отправкой следующего заказа выяснить личность торговца оружием, поэтому Хань решил ограничиться одним помощником. Достаточно для страховки, а разобраться с делом он мог и сам. Итак, мозг операции ― Хань, и ему нужны "мышцы".

 

В Академии его действительно ждали, однако энтузиазм медленно, но верно сходил на нет.

 

Хань со скучающим видом смотрел на очередного кандидата и понимал, что "просто" не выйдет. Каждый его чем-нибудь не устраивал.

 

― Вы рок-группу хотите сколотить или собираете команду для полёта на Марс? ― возмущённо вопросил куратор Академии, озадаченный новым отказом.

 

Хань выразительно потыкал пальцем в сторону кандидата.

 

― Сами как думаете? Ну не похож он на агента. Эй, ну-ка, сделай грозное лицо!

 

Кандидат попытался ― поник даже куратор.

 

― Может, искали бы тогда среди актёров? ― мрачно пробубнил он.

 

― Я подумаю над вашим предложением, ― вздохнул Хань, накинул куртку на плечи и зашагал к двери. У лифта его толкнули в плечо, мимо протиснулись ребята в тёмных комбинезонах и ввалились в кабину.

 

― Один, два... четыре... А где Кай? Дверь держите!

 

Хань обернулся и уставился на ещё одного парня, несущегося к лифту. Тот на ходу пытался засунуть руку в рукав и застегнуть комбинезон. Встрёпанные тёмные волосы, непривычно смуглая кожа, резкие черты лица и странная кривая усмешка на полных губах.

 

― С дороги, чикито, ― дерзко заявил он Ханю и бесцеремонно сдвинул в сторону.

 

― Скорее, Кай, ― поторопили его из кабины.

 

Хань, прилипнув взглядом к смуглой коже, которую пока что не скрывал комбинезон, машинально втиснулся в кабину следом. Таращился на плечо и правую сторону груди с тёмным соском и никак не мог выкинуть из головы назойливо вертевшееся там слово "порнография".

 

Ребята в лифте о чём-то говорили, но у Ханя не получалось услышать их и постичь смысл сказанного ― он пялился в упор на Кая. То есть, на обнажённые плечо и половину груди. И пялился даже тогда, когда Кай попал-таки в рукав, натянул ткань на плечо и застегнул комбинезон. Хань моргнул пару раз и перевёл взгляд с молнии на шею. Красивая шея, да...

 

И он едва не подскочил на месте ― перед глазами поводили рукой и громко щёлкнули пальцами.

 

― Эй, чудак, ты что? ― спросили справа.

 

― Отстаньте от него ― он на Кае залип, ― засмеялись слева.

 

― Ему на Кая оборотов не хватит, ― теперь заржали уже справа. ― Кстати, Кай, тебя всё-таки отчисляют, ты в курсе?

 

― К чёрту, ― безразлично отозвался Кай. И Хань уставился на его губы так, словно мог увидеть произнесённые им слова. Низкий голос изумительного тембра отключил ему мозги ещё в первый раз, когда Кай обозвал его каким-то... О, да, "чикито"! Этот голос казался Ханю осязаемым, плотным и созданным...

 

Стоп.

 

Хань постарался взять себя в руки и оценить обстановку. Но тут Кай закусил на миг нижнюю губу, затем быстро провёл по ней кончиком языка и что-то спросил. Все старания Ханя пошли прахом, потому что мозг опять забуксовал и почему-то сосредоточился на обработке впечатлений от вида влажно блестевших губ. Зато в голове стало на одну мысль больше ― к "порнографии" прибавилось "это просто недотрах".

 

― Эй, чикито, ты тоже прыгать собрался?

 

Хань медленно осознал, что Кай задаёт ему этот вопрос уже в четвёртый или пятый раз.

 

― Прыгать? Прыгать... Прыгать?! Откуда? ― Тело сладко ныло от желания, и это мешало связно думать. С Ханем никогда прежде ничего подобного не случалось, обычно он намного спокойнее реагировал на парней, которые ему нравились, а вот чтобы так конкретно вырубало от одного только вида или голоса...

 

― С крыши, откуда ещё?

 

Хань с трудом вспомнил, что здание Академии насчитывало где-то пятьдесят этажей, если не больше. Если спрыгнуть с крыши, в теле потом ни одной целой косточки не останется.

 

― Я похож на психа? ― возмущённо поинтересовался он.

 

В лифте дружно заржали опять.

 

― Ну, я ж сказал ― у чикито оборотов не хватит, ― поведали справа.

 

Лифт остановился, створки разъехались в стороны, и Хань смог полюбоваться на крышу. Ветер тут не просто дул, а яростно рычал и дёргал за одежду, норовя сбросить вниз. Ребята повалили из лифта, но Хань успел-таки поймать Кая за рукав. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на него, едва заметно вскинув брови.

 

― Я подыскиваю человека для специального задания, работа под прикрытием. Тебе интересно?

 

― Не очень, ― отозвался Кай, аккуратно высвободив рукав из пальцев Ханя. ― И меня отчислят если не сегодня, то завтра. Вряд ли я подхожу для такого задания.

 

― Это не имеет значения. Если я возьму тебя на спецзадание, никто тебя не отчислит. Дело касается торговли оружием, ты...

 

― Нет, ― отрезал Кай, не дослушав его, и вышел из кабины лифта.

 

Хань потоптался на месте, собрал волю в кулак и тоже выскочил на крышу.

 

Студенты таскали какие-то рюкзаки к самому краю, весело перекрикиваясь. И далеко не сразу до Ханя дошло, что они не шутили. Эти придурки в самом деле собирались прыгать с крыши. И таскали они не рюкзаки, а парашюты.

 

― Чикито, хочешь сделать пару снимков себе на память? ― спросил кто-то.

 

― Не хочу. Эй, Кай, всё-таки подумай над моим предложением.

 

― Так-так, что уже у вас? Кай, чикито влюбился?

 

― Иди к чёрту, ― невозмутимо отозвался Кай и поправил лямки на плечах.

 

― Только не говори, что ты послал такого красавца куда подальше!

 

― В самом деле?

 

― Ну ты даёшь...

 

― Эй, а чикито и впрямь...

 

Кай отмахнулся от непристойных шуточек, поднял второй парашют и в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, после чего сунул парашют Ханю под нос. Хань растерянно ухватился за лямки, взвесив в руках тяжёлый рюкзак.

 

― Чикито, если прыгнешь, ― Кай артистично развёл руки в стороны и сверкнул насмешливой улыбкой, ― я весь твой.

 

И этот... этот невозможный парень рванул к краю крыши, прыгнул и исчез за бортиком под весёлый смех студентов. Хань кинулся следом, волоча за собой рюкзак, наклонился над бортиком и сглотнул. Сначала он различил тёмную фигуру, стремительно летевшую вниз, потом только сообразил, как далеко до земли, отшатнулся, рухнул на колени и попытался сделать вдох ― дыхание перехватило от ужаса. Хань всегда боялся высоты, а тут ему не то что посмотреть, ему предложили спрыгнуть самому.

 

Невыполнимо.

 

Но это ведь просто игра, так? Пиксели, картинки, виртуальность ― фальшивка. Даже если он не сможет раскрыть парашют, то не умрёт. Всего лишь увидит надпись "Конец игры". Всё не по-настоящему, да? Нет никакой крыши ― он в кресле лежит в кабине. Обман зрения и чувств. Чёрт его знает, тот это парень или не тот, но Ханя он вывел из себя своей самоуверенностью. Ну ладно...

 

Хань решительно нацепил парашют, застегнул пояс, смерил ржущих над ним студентов надменным взглядом и перелез через бортик.

 

― Вниз на смотреть... Вниз... не смотреть...

 

Он немедленно наступил на шнурок, запнулся, покачнулся и завалился вперёд, чтобы упасть в бесконечность. Хотя это не напоминало падение, потому что Ханя словно бы подхватило ветром и снесло немного в сторону. И вниз он всё-таки посмотрел. Всё казалось таким крошечным, игрушечным. Как будто это не город внизу, а макет города на столе в проектном бюро. Если бы не ветер и не чувство лёгкости, Хань вообще забыл бы о том, что падает вниз и должен дёрнуть за ту штуковину справа, чтобы раскрыть парашют. А ещё ― чем дольше он падал, тем тяжёлее становилось тело, а воздух ― менее плотным, хотя должно бы быть наоборот.

 

Хань различил чуть левее внизу белый купол другого парашюта. Кай, больше некому. Тут же вспомнились звучание голоса Кая и идеально обрисованный тёмный сосок, и крепкая шея с гибкими мышцами под смуглой кожей... Раскинутые руки, ослепительная улыбка и "я весь твой".

 

Хань торопливо раскрыл парашют: его дёрнуло так, что дыхание сбилось, зато теперь ветер перестал свистеть в ушах, пришло чувство плавности, и всё внизу как будто замедлилось.

 

Хань парил в воздухе, пристально следил за парашютом Кая и мечтал оказаться вновь на своих двоих на твёрдой земле. Теперь уже с правом на Кая, ведь тот сам превратил себя в ставку в этой глупой игре.

 

Он не видел, как именно приземлился Кай, зато видел, как тот скатывал парашют и посматривал вверх.

 

Хань умудрился приводниться прямо в центре пруда в парке Академии, распугав тамошних карпов. И Кай наверняка не ожидал увидеть под оранжевым шёлком Ханя, потому что, выудив Ханя из воды вместе с парашютом, он заметно помрачнел.

 

― Я прыгнул, ― гордо сообщил ему мокрый, как мышь, Хань, едва смог говорить и отплевался от попавшей в рот воды.

 

― Вижу, ― прохладно отозвался Кай и занялся скаткой парашюта.

 

Хань сидел на траве и наблюдал за его уверенными и отточенными движениями, любовался гибким телом, линии которого комбинезон отлично подчёркивал, пялился на выступающий вперёд упрямый подбородок, выразительные губы и нос с лёгкой горбинкой. Мрачный Кай нравился ему ничуть не меньше дерзкого или весёлого. Почему-то в любом состоянии Кай напоминал Ханю танцующее пламя. Наверное, виной тому его манера двигаться ― одновременно резко и плавно, с силой и грацией.

 

Хань смотрел на Кая и ощущал, как от солнечного сплетения во все стороны по телу расходятся горячие волны, буквально затапливают его жаром. "Я весь твой".

 

― Думаю, ты теперь иначе ответишь на мой вопрос о специальном задании, так? ― не удержался Хань.

 

― Кто знает, ― буркнул Кай и вскинул голову, отвлёкшись от процесса скатки парашюта. К ним спешила дамочка с кипой бумаг в руках. ― Чёрт...

 

― Замечательно, ― ядовито сообщила она. ― Ещё и прыжки без разрешения руководителя группы. Совсем распоясался. Ты отчислен, поздравляю.

 

― Неужели? ― без особого интереса уточнил Кай, запихнув парашют в рюкзак.

 

― Представь себе. И теперь никакие медали тебя не спасут. Устанавливать камеру в кабинете профессора было опрометчиво, знаешь ли. Даже если он ставит итоговые оценки не по заслугам, а за определённую сумму наличными. Кстати, поскольку ты отчислен, немедленно освободи комнату в общежитии. И никого не волнует, как именно ты это сделаешь. Через час там должно быть чисто и пусто. За документами зайдёшь в конце недели.

 

― Хм... ― Хань проводил дамочку заинтересованным взглядом. ― Так как? Мне сделать предложение тебе ещё раз, или ты уже согласен?

 

Кай легонько пнул рюкзак, сунул руки в карманы комбинезона и вздохнул.

 

― Если я соглашусь, после выполнения задания меня восстановят?

 

― После успешного выполнения задания ― хоть на следующий курс переведут прямо сейчас.

 

― На кой чёрт? Меня и так всё устраивает. Достаточно будет восстановить, сверх этого ничего и не нужно. И да... ― Кай развернулся и зашагал куда-то по дорожке, Хань кинулся следом. ― Мне жить негде теперь.

 

― Поживёшь у меня, ― не потрудившись скрыть довольную улыбку, сказал Хань. ― Ты же теперь весь мой, верно?

 

Кай отмолчался, свернул к правому крылу Академии и толкнул высокую двухстворчатую дверь. Общежитие Академии, как видно.

 

Хань следом за Каем поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж, сунул любопытный нос в комнату, куда зашёл Кай, и не преминул сообщить:

 

― Ну и бардак.

 

― Заткнись, ― невежливо посоветовал ему Кай, достал из-под кровати большую сумку и принялся запихивать в неё немногочисленные вещи. Пожалуй, из слов той дамочки он уяснил только то, что должен освободить комнату, а вот состояние комнаты его заботило мало.

 

Очевидно, присутствие Ханя его тоже не слишком заботило, потому что стаскивать с себя комбинезон он принялся на глазах у Ханя. Ханя же обеспокоило состояние собственного здоровья ― он даже не подозревал, что у него слабое сердце. Ещё чуть позже он понял, что такое смерть от инфаркта. Ладно, не то чтобы понял, но получил представление, на что это могло быть похоже.

 

Под комбинезоном на Кае ничего не было. Вообще. Одна лишь гладкая смуглая кожа. И Кай казался Ханю идеальным ― весь полностью. Ханю вообще нравились мужчины, мужские тела, но никогда прежде и никто не производил на него такого впечатления, как Кай.

 

Хань немного оклемался, когда его легко и небрежно ударили ладонью по подбородку, словно заставили поднять отвисшую челюсть.

 

― Ты что, по мальчикам, что ли? ― насмешливо спросил Кай и бросил на кровать тёмные брюки, оливкового цвета рубашку ― в военном стиле ― и бельё.

 

― А ты сам? Эксгибиционист? ― огрызнулся Хань.

 

― Я не болен, если ты об этом, ― хмыкнул Кай и принялся одеваться. ― Просто люблю спать без одежды. И не стесняюсь, когда на меня так восторженно смотрят. И ты мог сообразить, что мне надо переодеться, и выйти за дверь. Я тебя не звал сюда. Поэтому не рассчитывай, что я стану тебя умолять выйти вон и дать мне переодеться в одиночестве. Хочешь смотреть, смотри, мне не жалко.

 

― Я хочу не только смотреть, ― прямо заявил Хань. ― И ты сам ляпнул, что если я прыгну, то ты весь мой.

 

Кай застегнул брюки, небрежно накинул рубашку и неторопливо подошёл к Ханю вплотную. Смотрел сверху вниз, лениво прикасался к пуговицам, сантиметр за сантиметром пряча от глаз Ханя смуглую кожу под оливковой тканью.

 

― Допустим, ляпнул. Но разве речь шла не о спецзадании?

 

― Может быть... ― Хань с сожалением отметил, что четвёртая сверху пуговица уже застёгнута, а пальцы Кая прикоснулись к третьей сверху пуговице. ― Но ты сам сказал то, что сказал. А я... ловлю тебя на слове. Думать надо было, что говоришь и кому.

 

― А ты... ― Кай погладил пуговицу пальцем, словно не мог решить, застёгивать её или нет. ― Ты хочешь меня всего?

 

Хань уставился на проклятую пуговицу ― он мысленно умолял Кая оставить её расстёгнутой, ведь тогда можно будет любоваться смуглой кожей и иногда даже видеть тёмные кружки сосков.

 

Кай застегнул все пуговицы, кроме одной, последней. И широко улыбнулся, когда Хань возмущённо посмотрел ему в лицо.

 

― Да, ― твёрдо ответил Хань. ― Всего полностью.

 

― Мечтать не вредно, ― фыркнул Кай, подхватил сумку с пола и двинул мимо Ханя к двери.

 

― Эй! А как же священность долга в споре?

 

― А мы спорили?

 

― Но ты же...

 

― Завянь. Я не сплю с парнями.

 

― Повод начать.

 

― И не мечтай. Я сплю с парнями вообще-то, так же часто, как с девчонками, но обычно это я хочу, а не меня хотят.

 

Хань пару минут переваривал услышанное, потом до него дошло.

 

― Но именно это я и имел в виду.

 

― Что, прости? ― Кай резко остановился, обернулся и смерил Ханя озадаченным взглядом.

 

― Ничего. Дурак ты, вот что. ― Хань толкнул его плечом и пошёл вперёд, сердито закусив губу. Кажется, Кай хотел или что-то пояснить, или спросить, но передумал, закинул сумку на плечо и стал спускаться по лестнице следом за Ханем.

 

Они остановились только у машины Ханя, причём Кай даже не стал ничего спрашивать ― бесцеремонно распахнул дверцу, бросил сумку на заднее сиденье и уселся впереди. Нахал.

 

Хань закрыл дверцу, одёрнул ещё влажную после купания в пруду одежду, пристегнулся и завёл машину, покосился на крутившегося рядом Кая.

 

― Пристегнись, что ли.

 

― Вот ещё. Рули давай, чикито.

 

― Я не чикито. Меня зовут Лу Хань.

 

― Как?

 

― Лу ― как "олень" и Хань ― как "рассвет", ― начиная закипать, объяснил в деталях Хань.

 

― Короче... чикито, ― поразмыслив немного, подытожил Кай.

 

― Я же сказал!

 

― Ладно, будешь Ханни, ― вздохнул Кай.

 

― Лу. Хань, ― медленно и раздельно повторил он, запустив в Кая рекламным журналом с приборной панели.

 

― Ты!.. ― Кай разъярённо отшвырнул журнал и смерил Ханя взбешённым взглядом. ― Олень чёртов!

 

Потасовка быстро увяла, потому что пристёгнутому Ханю было неудобно наставлять на путь истинный взбалмошного студента.

 

― Мы сегодня куда-нибудь поедем? Или только завтра?

 

Хань нахмурился, но всё-таки тронулся с места. Аккуратно выехал на дорогу и двинулся к дому, соблюдая правила дорожного движения.

 

― Кто тебе права дал? ― спустя десять минут поинтересовался Кай.

 

― Теперь что тебе не так?

 

― Ты скорости переключать умеешь? Где педаль газа, в курсе? Попробуй скомбинировать ― тебе понравится.

 

― Комбинация предусматривает в финале вон того дядьку в форме с полосатой палкой. Прости, но он не в моём вкусе.

 

― Слабак, ― грустно вынес вердикт Кай и отвернулся к окну.

 

― Слушай, ты всё делаешь с огоньком и размахом? Или только некоторые вещи?

 

Кай пожал плечами, разглядывая вывески за окном.

 

― Я экстремал, если ты об этом. Дайвинг, гонки, подводное плаванье с акулами, паркур, роупджампинг, стантрайдинг, виндсёрфинг, кайтсёрфинг, руфинг... ― Кай потянулся, закинув руки за голову. ― Родео и коррида ― это то, что осталось. Хочется попробовать, но не в этом городе.

 

― Лечить не пробовал?

 

― Это не лечится, ― хмыкнул Кай, вновь потянулся и запрокинул голову, позволив Ханю оценить совершенные линии шеи. Хань оценил их так высоко, что едва не въехал в багажник джипа у перекрёстка со светофором.

 

― Давай я поведу, ― предложил Кай, полюбовавшись на бампер джипа и расстояние между машинами, которое бы точно не понравилось "дядьке в форме с полосатой палкой".

 

― А ты умеешь?

 

― Спрашиваешь.

 

― Права есть?

 

― Зачем они мне нужны?

 

Хороший вопрос. Хань даже растерялся от неожиданности. Впрочем, спустя пять минут он так и не придумал достойный ответ.

 

― В сексе ты тоже любишь экстрим?

 

― Можно, но под настроение, ― без паузы или заминки ответил Кай и потянулся в очередной раз, чуть повернувшись всем корпусом, ещё и плечами повёл. С его губ слетел очень тихий низкий звук, от которого у Ханя едва не отключился мозг полностью и бесповоротно. Пришлось с силой вцепиться пальцами в руль и приказать себе не реагировать. Поздно, конечно, если бы Кай потрудился внимательно посмотреть на Ханя, то кое-что он бы точно заметил.

 

― Ты можешь хоть минуту посидеть спокойно? Вертишься... как уж на сковородке. Скоро дырку протрёшь.

 

― Не могу. Просто не обращай внимания. Хотя... привыкнешь. Все привыкают ― рано или поздно. ― И этот нахал опять потянулся. Что странно, когда он потягивался, у него ничего и нигде не хрустело. ― Долго ещё?

 

― Нет. Уже приехали.

 

Хань в самом деле свернул к тротуару и остановил машину. Через три минуты они вместе заходили в его квартиру. И Кай присвистнул, оценив новое пристанище.

 

― Похоже, спецзадания весьма прибыльны. Где тут у тебя ванная? И куда мне можно упасть? Кормить будешь?

 

Забавно, в реальности такие вопросы обычно задавал Хань, а тут впервые ему пришлось отвечать.

 

― Ванная ― налево. Упасть можешь на диване в гостиной. Холодильник в твоём распоряжении. Ещё что-нибудь?

 

― Неа, я неприхотливый, ― успокоил его Кай, оставил сумку рядом с диваном и отправился в ванную, где через минуту зашумела вода.

 

Хань провёл ладонью по волосам и вздохнул. Интересно, как течёт время в игре и в реальности? Ему казалось, что в реальности уже целый день прошёл, а он до сих пор не получил такую желанную порцию хорошего секса.

 

― Система, команда "сохранить игру".

 

― Выполнено. Желаете выйти?

 

Он подумал и мотнул головой.

 

― Пока ещё нет. Продолжить.

 

― Принято.

 

Хань оставил куртку на подлокотнике кресла, налил себе воды в стакан и выпил, ещё раз просмотрел материалы, касающиеся задания, послонялся по квартире и решительно взялся за ручку двери.

 

Кай стоял напротив двери и вытирал полотенцем лицо. По смуглой коже скользили прозрачные капли, а влажные волосы липли ко лбу и вискам. Хань пожирал его взглядом и думал... Ничего не думал ― мозги вырубило.

 

― Что? ― вскинув голову, спросил немного удивлённо Кай.

 

― Ничего.

 

Хань шагнул к нему, бросил ладонь на затылок и прижался к его губам, чтобы скользнуть языком внутрь и ощутить тепло ― нет, жар. Глубже и чувственнее, изучая на ощупь самым кончиком языка. Пальцы сами по себе медленно сгибались, хватая мокрые пряди на затылке. Прикосновение к спине и резкий рывок заставили Ханя задохнуться и потерять инициативу. Теперь изучал Кай, не стесняясь прихватывать нижнюю губу Ханя зубами. Он глухо застонал и равнодушно отметил, что высохшая было футболка на груди и животе промокла, ведь он приник к облитому водой смуглому телу. Ну и пусть... Он запустил в волосы Кая пальцы обеих рук, притягивая к себе сильнее и не желая останавливаться, дразняще лизнул чётко очерченные губы и приоткрыл собственные, намекая, что ждёт продолжения. Горячая ладонь надавила на поясницу в тот же миг, как меж приоткрытых губ Ханя проскользнул быстрый язык. В груди родился слабый стон, но он так и не вырвался наружу, умерев в поцелуе ― на кончике языка Кая.

 

Кай отстранился, сунул Ханю полотенце и подтолкнул к ванне.

 

― Полагаю, о диване мне можно забыть и стоит упасть на твою кровать? Или я что-то не так понял?

 

― Ты весь мой, ― не поленился напомнить Хань, с трудом переводя дух после поцелуя. ― Падай на кровать, я только за.

 

― Не сомневаюсь, ― фыркнул Кай и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

Хань никогда в жизни не принимал душ так быстро, как в этот раз. Но Кай всё равно умудрился уснуть, не дождавшись его. Улёгся поперёк кровати под одеялом, подгрёб к себе подушку и уснул.

 

Скотина.

 

― Я в полной заднице, ― тихо пожаловался мирозданию Хань, почему-то уставившись в потолок. ― Это ж какой Жэ надо было случиться, чтоб мне даже в играх так не пёрло?!

 

Он тоскливо вздохнул, поправил полотенце на бёдрах и посмотрел на сладко сопящего Кая. Вот гад, а? Секса хотелось до звона в... До звона. И даже спящий Кай пагубно влиял на мозг Ханя. Ладно, на оба мозга: и на головной, и на спинной.

 

Хань сердито сжал кулаки, но тут же вновь ухватился за полотенце, чтоб не упало. Ничего, ещё не всё потеряно! Хань сцапал вторую подушку и обрушил её на голову Каю. Тот сонно что-то пробормотал, подгрёб к себе мягкий снаряд, улёгся удобнее и засопел дальше.

 

Хань подумал с минуту и сдёрнул с Кая одеяло. Зря... Про "сплю без одежды" тот не соврал. На фоне белой простыни его кожа казалась ещё темнее и соблазнительнее. Ладони сами тянулись, чтобы прикоснуться, погладить, попробовать на ощупь...

 

Кай лениво повёл рукой, словно искал пропавшее одеяло. От этого движения на спине под смуглой кожей перекатились гибкие мышцы. Это Ханя и добило. Он решительно выдернул подушку из-под Кая и от души приложил по голове ещё разок.

 

― Какого чёрта?! Эй, в этом доме людям спать не полагается?

 

― Полагается. Но не прямо сейчас.

 

Кай медленно сел, прижав к себе подушку и, стиснув кулак, потёр им правый глаз. Детский жест, казалось бы, но полотенце на бёдрах Ханя прозрачно намекало, что повторения оно не выдержит ― падёт во всех смыслах, окончательно и бесповоротно.

 

― А когда? ― Кай смотрел на него уже сердито.

 

― Ты весь мой, помнишь?

 

― А, вон ты о чём... И что, у тебя горит прямо сейчас?

 

― Горит ― слабо сказано, ― огрызнулся Хань и забрался на кровать, уселся рядом с Каем и недобро покосился на подушку, перекрывавшую ему весь обзор.

 

― Ты серьёзно? Ты ведь даже меня не знаешь. ― Кай отпустил подушку и знакомо потянулся. В зоне прямой видимости образовался тёмный сосок. Крупным планом. Хань громко и отчётливо сглотнул.

 

― И что? ― Голос прозвучал странно: сдавленно и хрипло. ― Ты сам сказал, что часто спишь с кем-нибудь.

 

― Но при этом я с ними не работаю. И не планирую повторения. А ты явно планируешь.

 

― С чего ты взял?

 

― У тебя на лице написано. Ты вообще смотришь на меня так, словно съесть хочешь.

 

― Хочу, ― кивнул Хань. Он пытался подумать головой уже в сороковой раз, но ничего не получалось, поэтому отвечал то, что отвечалось само. ― Облизать с головы до ног, обратно, получить кайф и съесть. Если ты будешь халтурить, конечно.

 

― А если не буду?

 

― Тогда сил на "съесть" у меня не останется. Придётся ждать следующего раза.

 

― Проще говоря, мне выгоднее не халтурить? ― хмыкнул Кай и вновь прижал к себе подушку.

 

― Вроде того. Ты долго будешь трепаться? Или просто не стоит? Или всё-таки предпочитаешь, чтобы хотели тебя?

 

Хань умолк, рухнув на простыни, вытянувшись на спине и уставившись на лицо с резкими чертами. Кай придавливал его своим весом так, что быстро не вывернуться и не сбежать. Впрочем, Хань и не собирался делать подобную глупость ― он плавился от удовольствия, ощущая зажатую между их телами возбуждённую плоть, его собственную. Остро чувствовал слабый пульс, тревоживший мышцы на животе. И чувствовал жар, исходивший от Кая. Тот лежал на нём так, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

 

― Не первый же раз? ― уточнил Кай, выразительно вскинув брови.

 

― Не первый, ― выдохнул Хань, не сводя глаз с его губ. И Ханя била мелкая дрожь предвкушения ― он ничего не мог с ней поделать. Дрожь, напряжение мышц на внутренней стороне бёдер, капельки пота, проступившие на висках и над верхней губой, затруднённое дыхание, хотя они ещё даже не целовались, зато Кай прижимался грудью к груди Ханя. Любое движение, даже самое ничтожное, порождало сводящее с ума трение. Но даже без этого невыносимого трения Хань ощущал, как его собственные соски твердеют и вызывающе "царапают" кожу Кая.

 

У Ханя довольно долго никого не было, но он с невыразимым изумлением вдруг осознал, что полностью готов. Уже. Сам по себе. Кай вообще ни черта не сделал, а он уже... уже... Он зажмурился и с глухим стоном качнул бёдрами, поторапливая Кая. Тот едва слышно усмехнулся и слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Ханя. Осталось лишь безотчётно запустить пальцы в тёмные волосы и ухватиться за пряди, чтобы поцелуй не прерывался, позволить языку скользнуть меж губ, сделать контакт таким глубоким, как только возможно. С приглушённым из-за поцелуя стоном Хань упрямо поёрзал, постаравшись потереться о тело Кая и грудью, и животом, и бёдрами. Продолжал удерживать Кая за волосы, подставлять губы и тихо стонал, когда горячие ладони гладили плечи, шею, грудь, задерживаясь на сосках и мучительно медленно обводя их, потом опускались ниже, ещё ниже... Хань невольно затаил дыхание, почувствовав жёсткое прикосновение к бёдрам, которое сменилось лёгким касанием, но уже с внутренней стороны. Он с готовностью развёл ноги, чтобы Кай мог устроиться удобнее, улыбнулся, когда в него легко вошёл палец, и сделал шумный глубокий вдох, когда пальцев стало два. Сам требовательно подался навстречу, чтобы пальцы оказались в нём ещё глубже. Кусая губы, чуть поморщился и пробормотал хрипловатым голосом:

 

― К чёрту пальцы... Уже...

 

Договорить не успел, потому что Кай тут же убрал пальцы, дразняще погладил нежную кожу у входа, из-за чего Хань машинально расслабился. На одну секунду. На второй секунде Кай выбил из него низкий гортанный стон, резко втолкнувшись в его тело. Непривычно. Кая он ощущал в себе удивительно остро, совсем не так, как бывших партнёров. Его мышцы внутри неохотно расступались, обхватывали член Кая так плотно, что казалось, будто бы тот не сможет двигаться в Хане вовсе. Что со смазкой, что без ― один чёрт... Но Хань не чувствовал боли, даже неудобства не чувствовал. Хотя его мышцы сейчас растягивало и распирало изнутри, это были приятные ощущения. Даже больше, чем просто приятные. Очень хотелось поёрзать, рывком податься к Каю, чтобы позволить проникнуть ещё глубже. Ничего не получалось, никак не удавалось сосредоточиться на управлении телом, и Хань не выдержал: мазнул губами по подбородку Кая и едва слышно выдохнул:

 

― Сильнее!

 

Кай мотнул головой и ничего не сделал. Только чуть позже до Ханя дошло, что ему позволяют привыкнуть к ощущениям. И он немедленно рассвирепел, вцепился пальцами в широкие плечи и, задыхаясь, велел довести дело до конца прямо сейчас. Разумеется, он тут же был послан, а Кай вновь ничего не предпринял.

 

― Какого чё...

 

― Заткнись.

 

Кай прихватил зубами кожу на шее, лизнул, провёл губами вниз, к ключицам.

 

― Эй...

 

― Узкий... ― пробормотал Кай в перерывах между поцелуями. ― Почти... девственник...

 

Хань унялся. Не потому, что разомлел от поцелуев и ласк, хотя чего уж там, разомлел тоже, а потому, что не представлял, как ему реагировать на подобный... То ли комплимент, то ли оскорбление. Особенно если до тридцати осталось не так много, а жизнь всегда была бурной и насыщенной. И пожалуйста, "почти девственник". По мнению какого-то сопляка-студента. Самое время всему упасть, только оно почему-то не падало, а нагло упиралось в живот Каю и настоятельно требовало внимания, любви и ласки. Чёрт с ним, с "почти девственником", Хань чуть позже Каю это обязательно припомнит, а пока...

 

Хань зажмурился и откинул голову назад, потому что влажные губы сомкнулись на его ноющем от возбуждения соске, мягко сжали и потянули, настойчиво, твёрдо, до слабой и приятной боли. Он вновь запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы и дёрнул, заставляя Кая наклонить голову и жадно вобрать сосок в рот, облизнуть и сжать уже зубами, ощутимо, больнее, чем губами, но не менее сладко.

 

Потом Хань руками обхватил Кая за шею и напомнил о том, что губы есть у них обоих, и не мешало бы их соединить. Он решительно оттолкнул язык Кая и сам принялся целовать, жадно прихватывая губы и кончик языка, покусывая и тут же сглаживая боль от укусов нежными прикосновениями. Наконец он сам добрался губами до крепкой шеи, до ключиц, слегка укусил за плечо и сжал кончиками пальцев тёмный ― почти чёрный ― сосок, грубо потёр, одновременно поворачивая руку, чтобы вызвать как волну удовольствия, так и острую боль. Сработало. Кай вздрогнул, впился пальцами в его бедро и рванул к себе, одним движением втолкнувшись в его тело и заполнив так, что Хань едва не захлебнулся собственным стоном. Его губы сами сложились в довольную улыбку, потому что дальше уже стало проще.

 

Он скользил ладонями по влажной от пота смуглой коже на плечах и груди, спине, обхватывал ногами гибкое тело Кая, стремясь сделать их близость абсолютной, хоть и понимал, что это невозможно, смотрел на лицо с резкими чертами, упивался дерзкой красотой и ловил губами неровное дыхание, хотя всё равно ничего не получалось, потому что его собственное дыхание не желало оставаться внутри и пыталось остаться на губах Кая. Сначала они коротко, рвано и быстро целовались, пока могли, а потом Хань громко стонал от каждого резкого и сильного толчка, вжимавшего его в матрас, заставлявшего чувствовать спиной смятые простыни ― каждую складку. И он даже не мог к себе прикоснуться, чтобы приблизить развязку ― положение неудобное, да и Кай не позволял. Ещё немного позже громкие стоны сменились судорожными вдохами и выдохами, время от времени превращавшимися во всхлипы. И Хань больше никуда не смотрел, потому что не мог держать глаза открытыми. Всё тело ныло, ныло от удовольствия. Мышцы на внутренней поверхности бёдер, в паху, низ живота, налившийся невыносимой тяжестью, грудь, шея... Ханю больше всего хотелось сейчас рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки, лишь бы прекратить невыносимо приятную пытку. Рассыпаться на кусочки и умереть, чтобы не сожалеть о том, что всё закончилось.

 

Парадокс отличного секса, который Хань никогда не мог себе объяснить. Это просто было именно так ― и никак иначе.

 

Кай кончил первым, и Хань догнал его спустя каких-то две-три секунды. Идеально.

 

Хань слабо улыбнулся, когда Кай упал на него и придавил тяжестью своего тела. Сейчас даже эта тяжесть казалась желанной и идеальной. Он медленно водил пальцами по спине Кая, смахивая или растирая по коже капли пота, гладил и рисовал непонятные узоры. На их телах остался не только пот, как и на простынях, но обоих это совершенно не волновало, да и двигаться было лень. Если точнее, то у Ханя просто кончились силы, а Кай явно хотел спать. И прикосновения пальцев Ханя к спине его усыпляли. Он так и уснул, уткнувшись носом в шею Ханя.

 

Меньше всего Хань желал услышать в этот миг шелестящий голос системы.

 

― Сохранение игры. Выход. Вы исчерпали свой лимит игрового времени, господин Лу. Подтверждаете сохранение игры?

 

― Да, ― севшим голосом выдохнул Хань и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть внутреннюю обстановку кабины. Он всё ещё был там, в спальне, весь горел и едва дышал. Сунул руку в брюки, убедился, что всё, что было, осталось только в игре, но по-прежнему ощущал себя так, словно только что занимался сексом. Отличным сексом. И, чёрт возьми, удовольствие он получил тоже вполне настоящее.

 

Хотя нет, ни черта.

 

Этого не было в его реальности. Только в игре.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Пауза**

**Идёт сохранение игры**

**Загрузка**

 

 

― А обязательно вливаться в дружные ряды преступников?

 

Для Ханя игра на следующий день началась с утра. И он проснулся в полном одиночестве. Сначала испугался, что Кай ушёл, но потом Хань нашёл его в гостиной и застал за изучением материалов дела.

 

Кай вытянулся на диване: лежал на животе и читал текст на последней странице. Из одежды ― знакомые военные брюки. В руке Кай держал огрызок яблока и явно покушался стянуть из вазы на низком столике ещё одно. Стянул, впился зубами в красный бок, потом слизнул каплю яблочного сока с большого пальца.

 

Хань обессиленно прислонился спиной к косяку, потому что крыша ощутимо поехала. Куда-то. То есть, в известном направлении. Этот мальчишка напоминал ему воплощение секса. Что бы он ни делал, это пагубно отражалось на рассудке Ханя. Настолько пагубно, что Ханю хотелось послать к чёрту игру и её правила и превратить сюжет в чистую порнографию.

 

― Что? ― спросил он слабым голосом, вспомнив о вопросе Кая.

 

― Нам обязательно работать под прикрытием? Это накладно. Не проще ли разведать всё самим, прищемив кому-нибудь хвост? Может, этого торговца никто и не видел, но где-то и как-то он заключает сделки, передаёт товар и получает деньги. Если узнаем, где и как это происходит, сможем сами выяснить намного больше. Готов?

 

― К чему?

 

― К подвигам, ― хмыкнул Кай и слетел с дивана. Через минуту он уже натягивал тёмную футболку и выуживал из сумки кроссовки. ― Так и пойдёшь? Или всё же оденешься?

 

Хань взял себя в руки и отправился одеваться. Спустя десять минут они торчали у машины и спорили о том, кому садиться за руль.

 

― Ты портовые кварталы вообще знаешь? Нет? Ну и вот, значит, я поведу.

 

― У тебя прав нет! ― возмущался Хань.

 

― И что?

 

― Нас арестуют!

 

― Посмотри в кармане.

 

― Что?

 

― У тебя в кармане удостоверение. Никто нас не арестует. Давай ключи.

 

― Ещё чего!

 

― Гони ключи, или поедешь туда в гордом одиночестве.

 

― Слушай, ты...

 

― Если дашь ключи, устрою тебе сюрприз. Тебе понравится. ― Кай сверкнул своей неповторимой улыбкой и подмигнул.

 

― Какой сюрприз? ― насторожился Хань.

 

― Какой же это будет сюрприз, если я расскажу тебе всё заранее? Просто поверь, тебе это понравится. Давай ключи.

 

Хань поколебался немного, но ключи всё-таки отдал. Больно уж проказливый вид был у Кая, поэтому он рискнул и поверил в сюрприз.

 

Кай мигом завёл машину, хмыкнул и скомандовал:

 

― А теперь держись крепче!

 

Машина с рёвом стартовала с места так, что Ханя вдавило в спинку сиденья. Он даже не успел пристегнуться, ну а теперь даже пытаться не стоило. Кай явно вообразил себя участником, как минимум, Формулы-1, а автомобиль Ханя ― болидом. И он бессовестно игнорировал красные и жёлтые сигналы светофоров. Странно, что спустя семь минут бешеной гонки за ними ни одна патрулька не увязалась, хотя они промчались мимо двух.

 

― Эй, ты чего притих? ― поинтересовался Кай, заложив крутой вираж на выезде с моста.

 

― Предлагаешь пошуметь? ― пробормотал Хань и зажмурился, потому что справа прямо на него нёсся здоровый грузовик. Смерть казалась неизбежной.

 

― Предлагаю обсудить, кому первому хвост прищемим. Ты что, не выспался?

 

Хань открыл глаза и хотел осадить Кая, но передумал. В конце концов, это же просто игра. Даже если машина куда-нибудь впилится, это не смертельно.

 

― Выспался. Слушай, может, ну его к чёрту? Задание. Вернёмся ко мне и... Ну и...

 

― Так... ― Кай внезапно соизволил резко притормозить на перекрёстке на красном сигнале. Он повернул голову и смерил Ханя внимательным взглядом. ― Что значит "ну его к чёрту"? Разве это не твоя работа ― ловить преступников?

 

― И что? ― Хань отвернулся и закусил губу.

 

― Ты серьёзно? Хочешь плюнуть на работу из-за какого-то секса?

 

― Офигенного секса, прошу заметить, ― рыкнул Хань.

 

― Ладно. ― Кай откинулся на спинку сиденья и хмыкнул. ― Хочешь сказать, тебя так редко трахали качественно и с душой, что ты ради повторения готов на всё забить? Или ты всегда так поступаешь, если находится нечто более интересное и захватывающее?

 

В точку. Второй вариант. Но признаваться в этом Ханю не хотелось. Проще было признаться в первом варианте, который тоже соответствовал истине. В конце концов, не скажешь же вот этому знойному парню, что в настоящей реальности у Ханя нет ни постоянной работы, ни денег, ни парня, ни офигенного секса ― ничего. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас.

 

― Вообще никогда.

 

― Э... Что?

 

― Меня вообще никогда не трахали, как ты соизволил выразиться, качественно и с душой. ― Признаться в подобном придуманному персонажу из игры оказалось легко. Легче, чем Хань себе представлял.

 

― Прекрасно. Я обещал тебе сюрприз, помнишь? Потерпеть в силах? Может быть, тебе наплевать на свою работу. Не вопрос. Но мне не наплевать, восстановят меня или нет.

 

― Почему это? Разве ты не экстремал? Сам же говорил. Какая тебе разница? Ты ведь привык рисковать, верно?

 

― Привык. Но знаешь, если я чего-то хочу, я это получаю. И если берусь за дело, то довожу его до конца. Так как? Терпеть будешь? Или попрощаемся здесь и сейчас?

 

Загорелся зелёный, но Кай не прикоснулся к рулю ― ждал ответа. Хань мрачно осмотрел его и неохотно кивнул.

 

― Потерплю.

 

― Уж постарайся, ― вновь знакомо сверкнул улыбкой Кай и лихо стартовал, пролетев перекрёсток на жёлтый.

 

Неважно, настроение у Ханя уже испортилось. Ему совершенно не хотелось заниматься всякой ерундой, да и энтузиазм первого дня схлынул. Впрочем, сам Хань к этому давно привык: быстро вспыхивал, воодушевлялся ― и так же быстро терял интерес. Норма для него. Потому что творческой натуре необходимо вдохновение, а рутина убивала вдохновение. Забавно, ведь Кай ― экстремал, разве у него не возникает подобное чувство время от времени? Просто роль вдохновения у него должна играть опасность. Или адреналин. Нет опасности ― нет интереса, логично? Тогда почему...

 

К чёрту. Кай вообще мираж, кем-то придуманная кучка пикселей ― или как там это правильно? Чей-то эскиз, набросок, плод воображения. Хотя нехилое у кого-то воображение...

 

― Приехали. ― Кай остановился у контейнеров и заглушил мотор. ― Тут недалеко есть бар, надо заглянуть, разведать, кто там пасётся, и взять языка.

 

― Уймись, мы же не на войне.

 

― Ошибаешься. И действовать надо быстро. И жёстко. Оружие есть?

 

Хань хотел сказать, что нет, но вспомнил, что в кармане лежит пистолет. И он умел им пользоваться. Интересно, а Кай умеет ли?

 

― У самого-то есть?

 

― Откуда? Я же просто студент. ― Кай помрачнел и неохотно добавил: ― Бывший студент. Ладно, я и без оружия справлюсь.

 

― Заболтаешь противника? ― фыркнул Хань.

 

― Мечтай. Приложу чем-нибудь обо что-нибудь. Или просто начищу рыло.

 

― Чем?

 

― Правый аргумент, ― Кай показал правый кулак. ― И ещё левый. Им хватит, не переживай. Ну так мы идём?

 

Бар они нашли быстро, но у двери Кай дёрнул Ханя за рукав, чтобы притормозить.

 

― Что ещё? ― зарычал на него Хань.

 

― Выглядишь стрёмно. То есть, не по обстановке.

 

Кай закусил губу и придирчиво осмотрел Ханя с головы до ног и обратно.

 

― Снимай пиджак.

 

― Вот ещё!

 

― Снимай, говорю. Галстук к чёрту. Расстегни пару пуговиц на рубашке... Да, вот так. Иди сюда.

 

И Кай протянул руку, запустил пальцы в волосы Ханя и взъерошил их. Захотелось прикрыть глаза и нажать на кнопку "повтор". Ещё лучше ― заклинить эту кнопку. Но увы, такую функцию в игре не предусмотрели.

 

― Пистолет где?

 

― В кармане пиджака.

 

― Олух. Засунь в карман брюк или в носок на лодыжке.

 

― Если ты забыл, то главный тут я.

 

― Я в курсе.

 

― И вообще...

 

― И вообще, ага. Давай ты не будешь мне рассказывать, какой ты ого-го и ля-ля-ля? Хотя бы не сейчас, момент не лучший. Потом ― сколько влезет.

 

― Я удивлён, ― хмыкнул Хань, перехватив пиджак поудобнее.

 

― Чем это?

 

― Тем, что тебя отчислили только сейчас. По-моему, ты не должен был и недели продержаться после поступления.

 

― Иди к чёрту, ― привычно ответил на это Кай и толкнул дверь.

 

Внутри бар вполне походил на заведения подобного класса в центре города, и Хань ничего подозрительного там не углядел. Стойка, бармен, посетители и пара столов под зелёным сукном для бильярда. Так обычно, что даже тоскливо.

 

― Не стой столбом, заказ сделай, что ли, ― шепнул ему Кай и подтолкнул к стойке.

 

― А сам?

 

― Мне не продадут.

 

Хань вспомнил, что имеет дело со студентом, и вспомнил о "возрастном пороге" в двадцать три года. В самом деле, Каю точно спиртное не продадут. Выглядел он, конечно, старше, чем был на самом деле, но истинный возраст легко определялся по его фигуре: стройный, гибкий и пластичный, как юноша, у которого только начали нарастать мышцы на костях. Плечи широкие, но ещё суховатые и слишком твёрдые. Хотя Хань находил это по-своему привлекательным и с удовольствием сейчас бы провёл ладонями по плечам Кая. Жаль, что нельзя.

 

― Скотч и... ― покосился на топтавшегося рядом Кая, ― и кофе. С молоком.

 

Бармен поджал губы, плеснул в стакан скотча, затем смерил Кая оценивающим взглядом и занялся приготовлением кофе. Хань забрал стакан, оставив вместо него на полированном дереве смятую купюру, повернулся лицом к залу и поискал место, чтобы присесть. Присмотрел угол у входной двери и кивнул Каю. Тот как раз получил чашку кофе и пошёл следом за ним.

 

Устроившись у входа, они пару минут сидели в тишине и изучали посетителей.

 

― Вон те двое, ― Хань незаметно указал на парочку, торчавшую у лестницы, ― у них тату на руках, вроде бы из "стайных".

 

― Мелко, ― пробормотал Кай. ― Не так уж и крута "Стая", чтобы позволить себе крупный заказ. Точно перекупают оружие у рыбок посолиднее. Нужен кто-нибудь из "Валетов" или "Ловких".

 

― Почему?

 

― Потому что это порт. А кого ты рассчитывал тут найти? В этой части города кто держит порт, тот держит всё. Порт держат "Ловкие".

 

― "Валеты" тогда при чём?

 

― Ты же читал материалы, ― удивлённо отозвался Кай и посмотрел на него, чуть вскинув брови. Его губы влажно блестели от кофе, заставляя мозги Ханя буксовать на месте. Пожалуй, в компании Кая ему не суждено выполнить это задание никогда.

 

― Э... "Валеты"...

 

Что-то в материалах было на них, но Хань никак не мог вспомнить, что именно.

 

Кай вздохнул, поставил чашку на стол, вцепился в рубашку Ханя и притянул его к себе. Горячим дыханием опалило ухо, и Хань блаженно закрыл глаза.

 

― Я весь твой, помнишь? Тогда сосредоточься на деле, идёт? За успехи буду выдавать бонусы.

 

― Звучит заманчиво, ― пробормотал Хань, потеревшись губами о твёрдый подбородок.

 

― Будет ещё лучше, чем звучит. Ну так что? ― Кай отстранился, взял чашку и поднёс её к губам.

 

― "Валеты" торгуют информацией, кажется.

 

― Именно. Проще говоря, они должны знать больше, чем остальные. Поэтому попробуем сцапать "Ловких" или "Валетов". Получим зацепки и сможем двигаться дальше.

 

Хань тихо угукнул и принялся разглядывать посетителей внимательнее. Вдохновение и энтузиазм вернулись, словно никуда не уходили. К тому же, было чертовски приятно лапать колено Кая под столом. И вдвойне приятнее потому, что Кай не возражал и делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

 

Именно Хань выцепил одного из "Валетов" среди посетителей, сжал пальцами колено Кая под столом и тихо зашипел:

 

― Слева, вон тот, в тёмной рубашке.

 

Кай отставил уже пустую чашку, откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в указанном направлении.

 

― Угу... Надо разделиться. Один последит, второй устроит засаду. Я лучше знаю местность, значит, мне и устраивать засаду.

 

Он резко поднялся, умудрившись провести ладонью по бедру Ханя, отступил в сторону и двинулся к выходу. Хань проводил его озадаченным взглядом. Вот чёрт...

 

Хань устремил тоскливый взор в сторону человека в тёмной рубашке и поднёс к губам стакан. Этот "Валет" был рослым и крепким, да и казался опытным. А если ничего не выйдет? Всё-таки Хань собирался заняться слежкой впервые в жизни. Слабаком он себя не считал, но понимал, что он мельче и гораздо легче предполагаемой жертвы. На одной грубой силе тут не выехать. Каю в этом плане тоже ничего не светило. Утешало лишь то, что "Валет" один, а их двое. "Повалить и затоптать", ― грустно решил сам для себя Хань.

 

"Валет" смял бычок о стеклянный край пепельницы, поднялся, похлопал по плечу собеседника и двинулся к выходу. Хань тут же вскочил и кинулся за ним, и немедленно замер столбиком, ибо "Валет" свернул вдруг налево и толкнул дверь в уборную. Хуже того, на пороге он обернулся и точно заметил Ханя. Пришлось с невозмутимым видом двинуться следом, зайти внутрь и пристроиться рядом.

 

Хань и "Валет" молча покосились друг на друга и синхронно вжикнули молниями, не менее синхронно уставились друг другу в руки. Хань закусил губу и почувствовал себя непримечательным, а вот "Валет" наоборот гордо расправил плечи. Ну ещё бы, как он вообще такую штуку в штаны запихнул?

 

Под звук громкого журчания рядом Хань мысленно умолял "маленького Ханя" сделать "пи-пи", тот, видимо, из чувства своей незначительности рядом с монстром "Валета" мольбы проигнорировал. Вот так всегда... Момент Жэ стремительно надвигался по всем фронтам.

 

― Проблемы? ― пробасил "Валет".

 

― Нет, ― вздохнул Хань. ― Это он от восхищения.

 

― О... ― явно растерялся "Валет", поглазел на себя, на Ханя, снова на себя. ― Угу.

 

Он неторопливо застегнулся, вымыл руки и исчез за дверью.

 

Хань с тоской уставился в потолок.

 

― Я в полной заднице...

 

Будто согласившись с этим, "маленький Хань" взбодрился и вспомнил о недавних мольбах. Ополоснув руки, Хань рванул следом за "Валетом". В баре не увидел, поэтому выскочил наружу и завертел головой. Тёмная рубашка мелькнула возле контейнеров метрах в тридцати от бара, и Хань кинулся туда, на ходу пытаясь нашарить пистолет. И следовало поспешить, потому что "Валет" между контейнерами затерялся.

 

Хань стиснул рукоять пистолета и огляделся. Так... Вот зелёный контейнер, дальше грязно-жёлтый, вроде бы тут и свернул. Контейнеры стояли близко друг к другу, но между ними оставалось достаточно места, чтобы могли пройти сразу три человека разом. Проход убегал вперёд к полосатому ограждению, за которым плескались мутные волны, однако Хань никого не увидел. Он уже собрался пройтись чуть дальше и посмотреть на соседний ряд, как из-за коричневого контейнера выкатилась крышка от мусорного бака. Ага!..

 

Хань кинулся вперёд по проходу, притормозил у дальнего выступа коричневого контейнера и осторожно выглянул. Там полагалось стоять ещё одному контейнеру, но контейнера не было. И на свободном месте как раз сцепились Кай и "Валет". Похоже, "Валет" отправил Кая немножко полетать, тот приземлился на мусорные баки, а крышка одного из них и выкатилась в проход.

 

Кай выбрался из груды мусора, явно не обрадовался встречающему его "Валету" и поприветствовал того ногой в лицо. "Валет" приветствие не оценил, ещё бы, должно быть неприятно получить пяткой по скуле ― даже вскользь. Он помотал головой и попытался поймать Кая. Уж куда там, Кай точно не испытывал желания повторить недавний полёт и легко ускользнул. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, щедро наподдал ногой под зад. Пока "Валет" по инерции после придания ускорения пинком делал пару шагов к стенке контейнера, Кай подхватил с земли крышку от мусорного бака. Наверняка собрался приложить крышку к голове "Валета". С размаха.

 

Не успел.

 

"Валет" стремительно развернулся и наставил на Кая пистолет. Картина умиляла просто: один тычет в другого пистолетом, а другой держит в руках металлическую крышку так, словно это рыцарский щит.

 

Хань сильно сомневался, что импровизированный щит в состоянии отразить пулю. Пуля же в организме Кая его не устраивала ни в каком виде. И он совершенно позабыл о том, что это лишь игра, поэтому без раздумий выметнулся из-за контейнера, запрыгнул на спину "Валету" и со всей дури шарахнул по голове рукояткой пистолета собственного. "Валет" рухнул лицом вниз на землю, как подрубленное дерево.

 

― Ну ты даёшь... ― оклемавшись спустя минуту, проворчал Кай и отбросил уже бесполезную крышку в сторону.

 

Хань поднялся на ноги, небрежно отряхнул брюки и постарался невозмутимо сунуть пистолет за пояс. Попал раз на третий или четвёртый ― руки дрожали.

 

― Надо машину подогнать, ― решил он. ― Такую тушу не дотащим прямо так.

 

― Угу. ― Кай подобрал пистолет "Валета" и сунул в карман, проигнорировав возмущённый взгляд Ханя. ― Я тут его свяжу как следует, а ты за машиной, идёт?

 

Хань хмуро поплёлся за машиной. Спорить и даже просто разговаривать не хотелось. Он уже вспомнил, что это всего лишь игра, а Кай ― подделка, а не настоящий человек, но всё равно было не по себе.

 

Машину он подогнал к контейнерам через три минуты, потом помог Каю дотащить качественно связанного "Валета" и запихнуть в салон.

 

― Чем это ты?

 

― Его же тряпками.

 

― Надёжно?

 

― Ещё как.

 

За руль снова сел Кай.

 

― Только не говори, что мы повезём это ко мне домой, ― встрепенулся Хань.

 

― А куда ещё?

 

― С ума сошёл? На кой чёрт он мне?

 

― А где ты предлагаешь его допрашивать? У тебя дома нам хоть никто не помешает.

 

Хань мрачно уставился на дорогу впереди и промолчал. В самом деле, дома допросить кадра удобнее всего, но именно Ханю кадр жутко мешал, потому что у Ханя хватало планов на Кая, а, как известно, работа и личная жизнь слабо сочетаются.

 

― Думаешь, он хоть что-то расскажет?

 

― Куда денется?

 

Когда они добрались до дома Ханя, осознали новую проблему. Вокруг вообще-то ходили люди, и они вряд ли бы оценили по достоинству картину с вытаскиванием связанного человека из салона.

 

― Можно завернуть в покрывало, в багажнике есть, ― предложил Хань. ― Типа купили что-нибудь из мебели, тащим вот.

 

― Мебель в виде человека, ага... Статую уж тогда. Долбани ему ещё по голове, пока я найду у тебя в багажнике покрывало.

 

― Зачем?

 

― Затем, что статуям полагается быть неподвижными.

 

― А...

 

Хань забрался на сиденье с ногами и осмотрел "Валета". Тот ещё был в отключке, но мало ли, вдруг в самом деле очухается не ко времени. Нашарив пистолет, Хань оглядел жертву и прикинул, куда бы приложить. Не успел. Кай распахнул дверцу, фыркнул, небрежно замотал "Валета" в покрывало, чуть выволок из салона и долбанул ему по голове дверцей.

 

― Вылезай и хватай за ноги.

 

― Угу...

 

Хань спрятал пистолет, вылез из машины, обошёл вокруг и ухватился за ноги "статуи".

 

― Вот козёл... Тяжёлый какой...

 

― А ты чего хотел? Понесли уже.

 

Пыхтя и ругаясь, они доволокли "Валета" до крыльца, мило улыбнулись дамочке с букетом в руках, которая не менее мило улыбнулась им в ответ и заботливо придержала дверь, чтобы они могли пройти вместе со своей ношей. Потом Кай неосторожно впилился головой "статуи" в перила лестницы. "Статуя" застонала, заставив Ханя и Кая замереть.

 

― Твою мать... ― пробормотал Хань. ― Ещё раз и посильнее?

 

Они переглянулись, вздохнули и врубили "статую" головой в перила ещё разок. "Статуя" застонала громче.

 

Кай посмотрел куда-то вверх, что-то неразборчиво рыкнул и врезал локтем куда придётся. "Статуя" хекнула и заткнулась.

 

― Понесли! ― скомандовал Хань и кивнул в сторону лифта.

 

В кабину они втиснулись вместе с ношей именно тогда, когда какому-то дедку приспичило вползти в дом.

 

― Подождите меня, пожалуйста!

 

― Жми на кнопку! ― зашипел Кай Ханю, но Хань был воспитанным человеком, которого приучили уважать старших. Игра или нет, а рефлексы оказались сильнее.

 

― Спасибо, ― дребезжащим голоском поблагодарил их старичок, улыбнулся Ханю и встал у створок, повернувшись спиной к "статуе". Слева от "статуи" торчал Кай, справа у пульта переминался с ноги на ногу Хань. Оба таращились на затылок старичка и мысленно умоляли его либо выйти пораньше, либо не оборачиваться.

 

Старичок немедленно обернулся и уставился на покрывало.

 

― Трупы таскаете? ― поинтересовался он, заставив Ханя мысленно взвыть: "Я в полной заднице!"

 

― Статуи, ― широко улыбнулся дедку Кай и похлопал "статую" по покрывалу в районе... В районе. "Статуя" рефлекторно дёрнулась, хорошо, что старичок в тот миг стал отворачиваться и ничего не заметил.

 

Хань бросил в сторону Кая убийственный взгляд, тот виновато пожал плечами и озадаченно осмотрел "статую". Наверное, прикидывал анатомию с поправкой на рост.

 

― А из чего? Гипс? ― Старичок вновь обернулся и собрался пощупать под покрывалом.

 

― Дуб, ― быстро отозвался Хань. ― Работа ещё не закончена, рано показывать.

 

― А, у вас тут студия, ― мелко закивал старичок. ― Так вы оба статуи вырезаете?

 

― Он рисует, а я выдалбливаю, ― вежливо отозвался Кай и неподражаемо проигнорировал грозящего кулаком Ханя.

 

― Из чего выдалбливаете? ― растерялся старичок.

 

― Из цельного бревна, ― не моргнув глазом, ответил Кай. ― Долото, стамеска, топорик там...

 

"Ты что несёшь?" ― одними губами проартикулировал Хань, заодно пообещав жестами прикончить Кая с особой жестокостью.

 

"Пургу. Не нравится ― ври сам", ― в той же манере ответил Кай, когда дедок отвернулся.

 

― Тяжело вам, наверное, приходится, ― вздохнул дедок. За его спиной немедленно активно зашевелилась "статуя". Хань ухватил "Валета" за плечо, не помогло, тот вырывался и даже наступил ему на ногу. Хань рефлекторно дёрнул коленом вверх. "Статуя" сложилась пополам и издала невообразимый звук. Почти одновременно Кай тоже дёрнул коленом вверх и впечатал его в район головы "статуи", заставив её выпрямиться у стенки и придержав рукой. Честно глядя в глаза обернувшемуся дедку, Кай потёр левой рукой живот, улыбнулся и виновато сообщил:

 

― Голодный как волк.

 

― Эх, молодёжь... ― Старичок вышел из лифта, выпуская из кабины Ханя и Кая вместе со "статуей", зашёл обратно, помахал им и благополучно продолжил подъём на верхние этажи.

 

― Пронесло... ― выдохнул Хань.

 

― Угу. Потащили скорее, пока ещё кто-нибудь не прицепился.

 

Кое-как они заволокли добычу в квартиру, заперлись там и перевели дух.

 

― Куда его теперь?

 

― Посадим на стул, привяжем, а как очухается, допросим, ― решил Кай и отправился искать стул. Нашёл тяжёлый и массивный, поставил в центре гостиной. Сообща усадили "Валета", прикрутили к стулу простынями, сунули в рот большую губку для душа и свалились на диван без сил.

 

― Ты мне сюрприз обещал, ― напомнил Хань, глядя в потолок.

 

― Прямо сейчас?

 

― Ну...

 

― Тогда пошли в душ.

 

― Зачем?

 

― Удобнее будет.

 

― Тогда подожди, дай в себя прийти. А этот... этот не сбежит?

 

― Неа, я его хорошо прикрутил. Если и соберётся, сначала мы услышим грохот.

 

― Тогда пошли.

 

В душ в любом случае стоило сходить, потому что оба вспотели, пока таскали тушу "Валета" по всему городу.

 

Кай притормозил у порога, пытаясь на ходу сбросить со ступней кроссовки. Хань обернулся, проследил как с виска сбежала к подбородку капелька пота, не выдержал, ухватился за футболку и дёрнул Кая к себе. На пол громыхнулась полка для мыла и шампуня. Кай сердито зашипел от боли в ушибленном плече, но Хань ловко потянул футболку вверх, закрыв его голову, зато открыв шею, плечи, грудь и живот. Пробежался пальцами по смуглой коже и прижался губами к шее. Пока он безнаказанно исследовал шею Кая, тот умудрился выпутаться из футболки и взяться за Ханя. Вниз загремела ещё одна полка.

 

― Придётся ремонт делать, ― задыхаясь, пробормотал Хань и снова припал к шее губами.

 

― Ну извини... ― Снова что-то загремело.

 

― Фигня, ― решительно отмахнулся Хань и провёл языком по коже, повторяя линию ключицы. Почему-то носки промокли, потом Хань поскользнулся и едва не загремел сам, но удержался на ногах, ухватившись за плечи Кая. Через минуту им на головы полилась вода. Раздевались дальше они уже медленно и неторопливо.

 

― Так что за сюрприз? ― пробормотал Хань, запустив пальцы во влажные тёмные волосы.

 

― Узнаешь, ― хмыкнул Кай, притянул к себе и заставил повернуться лицом к стене. Хань блаженно откинул голову ему на плечо и зажмурился. По телу скользили горячие ладони, гладили, иногда чуть сжимали. Пальцы беспокоили то лёгкой щекоткой, то твёрдыми прикосновениями. И Хань всё-таки шумно вздохнул, когда эти ладони уверенно опустились ниже живота. Всего одно скользящее касание ―  и ощущение тяжести в паху стало невыносимым.

 

Кай пристроил подбородок на плече Ханя, прикрыл глаза и обеими руками провёл по животу, пальцами твёрдо сжал ноющую от возбуждения плоть и провёл по всей длине, заставив Ханя тихо застонать. Бесстыже дразнил обещанием быстрой развязки, а после внезапно вновь начинал гладить живот Ханя или грудь. Тело реагировало на такие обломы болезненным неудовлетворением. Контраст от смены ощущений сводил с ума: близость разрядки и неудовлетворение сменяли друг друга, не позволяя остановиться на чём-то одном.

 

Хань зажмурился с силой, рванулся прочь и толкнул Кая к стене. Мерзавец широко улыбался. Ну ладно...

 

Хань прижался к нему, провёл ладонью по груди, животу и остановился только тогда, когда коснулся твёрдой плоти. Улыбка Кая бесследно испарилась, зато в глазах затанцевали опасные искорки.

 

Пускай. Интересно, как долго Кай сам сможет выдержать?

 

Хань без колебаний принялся делать с Каем то же самое, что Кай минуту назад делал с ним. Крепко обхватывал пальцами, проводил то мягко, то жёстко, а потом словно бы забывал об этом и гладил смуглую кожу на животе или груди.

 

Глупая игра. Они оба хрипло дышали, пытались поймать руки друг друга или друг от друга ускользнуть, а в итоге просто замерли под струями воды, соединив губы в долгом поцелуе.

 

Кай потянул Ханя за собой, забыв о полотенце и одежде. Впрочем, забыли оба. А после Хань шлёпнулся на кровать и озадаченно моргнул, когда Кай обошёл вокруг кровати.

 

― Что ты...

 

Кай плюхнулся на кровать рядом, только в обратном положении: теперь его голова была рядом с коленями Ханя, а голова Ханя ― рядом с коленями Кая.

 

― Это просто любопытство, ― пожал плечами Кай и кончиком пальца медленно повёл от колена к бедру.

 

Хань молча смотрел на него и соображал. Додумался, когда Кай добрался до внутренней стороны его бедра и слегка поцарапал кожу короткими ногтями. И обречённо закрыл глаза, ощутив мягкое прикосновение губ к низу живота. Через минуту, правда, глаза открыл и протянул руку, чтобы провести ладонью по бедру Кая. Немного сдвинулся, чтобы было удобнее,  тронул смуглую кожу кончиками пальцев, оценивая реакцию, а затем уже смело обхватил слабо пульсирующий ствол и лизнул, словно пробовал на вкус мороженое. Немедленно зажмурился от ответного прикосновения и чуть не задохнулся от острого наслаждения, затопившего тело. Со сдавленным стоном он облизнул головку и обхватил губами, пальцами то сжимал у основания, то дразняще гладил бедро или чувствительную кожу в паховой складке.

 

Поначалу ещё было ничего, но вот потом Хань чётко осознал, насколько трудно доставить удовольствие кому-то, когда одновременно испытываешь удовольствие сам. Мысли в голове путались так, что он просто забывал о собственных намерениях, пока Кай губами, пальцами и языком творил с ним нечто запредельное. В итоге Кай заставил его вытянуться на простынях и продолжил, правда, добавил для остроты ощущений два пальца.

 

Хань плавился от удовольствия и сжимал в руках несчастную подушку, с помощью которой пытался глушить собственные стоны. Он задыхался ― он нежности губ, скользивших по его плоти, от грубости ладони, что могла или твёрдо сжать, или жёстко ударить, от быстрых касаний языка, от двигавшихся внутри него пальцев, мягко растиравших стенки и усиливавших все ощущения раз в десять.

 

Пока Кай удерживал его бёдра, он вздрагивал всем телом и пытался вспомнить, как сделать вдох или выдох. И боялся, что сердце всё-таки разорвёт в клочья, потому что оно бешено колотилось в груди с такой скоростью, что это не могло не пугать. И после реальность на время перестала его беспокоить вовсе. Любая реальность ― настоящая или игровая. Обе могли идти к чёрту.

 

Хань не знал, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы вновь начать воспринимать мир вокруг себя. Он приподнялся и обнаружил Кая рядом, тот лежал, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза.

 

Стало немного стыдно, и Хань отвернулся. Подумал немного, повернулся обратно и пальцами коснулся груди Кая.

 

― Что?

 

― Прости.

 

Кай открыл глаза и посмотрел на него с недоумением.

 

― Ну... я не смог... и...

 

Тихое фырканье в ответ.

 

― Это нормально. Мне так и говорили, просто интересно было попробовать. К вопросу об экстриме.

 

Кай немного задумчиво улыбнулся и потянулся, выпрямив руки. Расстроенным он не выглядел, хотя Хань на его месте уж точно бы расстроился.

 

― Так и лежи, ― решительно заявил он опешившему Каю и улёгся поудобнее.

 

― Какого чёрта ты... ― Кай быстро заткнулся и плюхнулся обратно, не успев толком приподняться. Хань прижал ладонь к его животу, строго посмотрел и с энтузиазмом принялся за дело. Так-то лучше ― ничто больше не отвлекало, а настроение было радужным после недавнего фейерверка из удовольствия с лёгкой примесью безумия.

 

Он толком не помнил, что именно и как делал с ним Кай недавно, поэтому просто положился на свой опыт. Наклонил голову и провёл языком по солоноватой коже в опасной близости от медленно, но верно твердеющей плоти, где всё отчётливее проступал рисунок вен.

 

― Ты в курсе, что у тебя тут вот родинка на...

 

― О чёрт... ― хрипло выдохнул Кай. ― Собираешься дрочить на какую-то там родинку?

 

― Я пошутил, ― хмыкнул Хань, прижался губами к горячему стволу и тихо засмеялся, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, как именно это подействует на Кая.

 

Эффект оказался что надо.

 

― Лежать! ― рыкнул он и продолжил сладкую игру, слизнув выступившую каплю смазки. Ему это нравилось, тем более, что на эксперименты потянуло Кая. Обычно ― в настоящей реальности ― на эксперименты тянуло Ханя, и он редко встречал понимание, а тут такой... воистину приятный сюрприз.

 

Кай был горячим. Везде. Хань зажмурился от удовольствия, ощутив пульс Кая у себя во рту, выпустил и снова облизнул, провёл губами по всей длине с левой стороны, вновь позволил проникнуть в себя, запустил за щеку, медленно сжимая пальцами у основания и нагнетая возбуждение, почти доводя до предела, но не позволяя достичь его.

 

Простыня под пальцами Кая чуть ли не трещала. Тихий низкий стон вызвал мягкую улыбку на губах Ханя. Этот горячий мальчик сейчас принадлежал только ему, и он испытывал ошеломляющий восторг просто от осознания этого факта. И даже то, что "горячий мальчик" ― плод чьей-то фантазии, не могло огорчить Ханя.

 

Вторым приятным сюрпризом стало то, что Кай умудрился продержаться долго, превратив обычную любовную игру в своеобразное состязание на выносливость. Хань терпеливо мучил его, а он всё сильнее стискивал в пальцах влажные от пота простыни. Когда же Хань победил-таки в этом соревновании, без сил на кровати вытянулись оба.

 

Кай немного сердито отстранился, едва Хань попытался обнять его. С коротким смешком Хань притянул его к себе, тронул губами висок и притих, вслушиваясь в постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание.

 

Грохот в гостиной заставил обоих подскочить и заметаться в поисках одежды ― они вспомнили, что в квартире не одни.

 

Захваченный "Валет" ухитрился упасть на левый бок вместе со стулом и проползти полметра к двери. Кай и Хань совместными усилиями вернули стул на место и осмотрели пленника. Тот таращился на них выпученными глазами и жевал губку во рту.

 

― Как думаешь, он сам всё расскажет, или стоит прищемить ему хвост? ― задумчиво спросил Кай и немедленно удостоился злобного и опасливого одновременно взгляда от "Валета".

 

― Сам расскажет, ― легкомысленно махнул рукой Хань и выдернул губку изо рта у пленника. Тот тут же разразился потоком ругательств, поэтому Кай отобрал у Ханя губку и запихнул обратно. "Валет" что-то там себе мычал, а Хань размышлял на тему "прищемить хвост".

 

― Пригляди за ним, я сейчас.

 

Хань сунул нос в шкаф, порылся в тумбочках и вернулся в гостиную с паяльником в руках.

 

Кай выразительно вскинул бровь и хмыкнул.

 

― Ну, вставим ему в задницу и включим, ― пояснил Хань. ― Вроде бы хорошее средство.

 

"Валет" замычал громче, дёрнулся и свалился на пол вместе со стулом. Когда Кай снова усадил его нормально, бедняга таращился на Ханя с непередаваемым ужасом в глазах.

 

― Думаешь, лучше засунуть в него вибратор? ― осмотрев паяльник, уточнил Хань на всякий случай.

 

"Валет" отчаянно закивал, видимо, альтернатива паяльнику сделала его счастливым. Кай пожал плечами и выдернул губку изо рта бедняги.

 

― Всё расскажу, ― заявил тот, едва смог говорить нормально.

 

― Отлично. Кто торгует оружием? ― Хань уселся напротив "Валета" и принялся поигрывать паяльником как пистолетом.

 

― Сохранение игры. Выход. Вы исчерпали свой лимит игрового времени, господин Лу. Подтверждаете сохранение игры? ― не ко времени прозвучал шелестящий голос системы.

 

― Да.

 

Хань поморгал, покрутил головой и убедился, что удобно полулежит в кресле внутри кабины. Когда он покидал зал, знакомый пожилой мужчина сообщил, что завтра выходной, поэтому поиграть в следующий раз можно будет лишь через день. Это обстоятельство вызвало досаду. Ханю хотелось вернуться в игру немедленно, а приходилось ждать целую вечность.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Пауза**

**Идёт сохранение игры**

**Загрузка**

 

 

Хань не искал встречи с Ифанем намеренно, вышло случайно. Он даже собрался мгновенно удрать, заметив рядом с Ифанем Чунмёна, но не успел.

 

― Добрый день, ― улыбнулся ему Чунмён и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в рукав. ― Смотри-ка, кого я добыл?

 

― Удивляюсь твоему умению выуживать экзотику, ― проворчал Ифань с неподражаемо невозмутимым лицом. ― Как у тебя дела?

 

― Ну... ― Хань отчаянно пытался разогнуть пальцы Чунмёна.

 

― Как работа?

 

― Да так.

 

― Мы как раз перекусить хотели. Присоединишься? ― Тон Чунмёна не подразумевал отказ, только согласие.

 

Через несколько минут они втроём сидели в кафе и изучали меню. Хань заказал себе только кофе, потом сидел, смотрел в чашку и ждал. Раз уж его так настойчиво приглашали, значит, чего-то хотели. Однако ни Чунмён, ни Ифань к делу пока перейти не соизволили, поэтому Хань решил поторопить события и спросил о том, что его интересовало:

 

― Вы что-нибудь знаете о КВИ?

 

― Ты в своём уме? Зачем тебе эта мерзость? ― удивился Ифань и передвинул принесённый официанткой салат поближе к Чунмёну. ― К этой дряни быстро привыкаешь. У тебя, вроде, не так всё плохо с реальностью, чтобы жить в фантазиях.

 

― Спасибо за диагноз, но я не об этом. Как эта штука вообще работает?

 

― Тебя интересует точка зрения специалиста или сойдёт на пальцах? ― Чунмён тонко ему улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ на незаданный вопрос. ― Я работаю в этой сфере.

 

― Ого. Давай на пальцах, ― решил Хань.

 

― КВИ базируются на обычных виртуальных играх, просто у них более удобное оборудование. Игрок сидит в кабине, ему ничто не мешает, он может хоть как крутиться в реальности без опаски сломать себе что-нибудь. Погружение в виртуальность идеальное. Лишь у единиц бывают проблемы с загрузкой, обусловленные особенностями мозговой деятельности. Сами по себе все эти процессы безвредны, они лишь позволяют игроку свободно находиться в выдуманном мире. Эти миры временно реальны и идентичны настоящему миру, но работают по программам. Ничего сверхстранного или хитрого. Просто виртуальность. Компликация ― расширение и усложнение. Тут программы решают далеко не всё. Точнее, программы для КВИ более общие, что ли. Базовые. Всё, что сверху, проекция фантазий. Простые виртуальные игры помещают игрока в кем-то придуманный мир с определёнными постоянными законами, а КВИ помещают игрока в его собственные фантазии. Это сложнее. К тому же компликация подразумевает, в теории, психокоррекцию. Многие игроки даже говорят, что одна КВИ гораздо ценнее, чем сто визитов к лучшему психоаналитику, но пока это не было доказано специалистами. Честно говоря, КВИ вообще невозможны для одного игрока. КВИ работают только на стыке двух разумов, когда игроки уравновешивают фантазии друг друга. Например, ты хочешь парить и летать сам по себе, а другой игрок ― бац! ― думает о гравитации. Ну и ты не полетишь, ясное дело. Только по-нормальному, на самолёте, например. Или другой игрок хочет уметь дышать под водой, а ты точно помнишь, что под водой дышать никак. Облом снова. Равновесие. Это на пальцах, конечно, всё намного сложнее на самом деле. Ну и КВИ ― явление новое, их ещё тестируют...

 

― Минуту! ― помахал рукой Хань. ― Два игрока?

 

― Или больше. Два игрока ― это минимум. Один игрок в КВИ играть не может. Это первое правило, написано крупно сразу же на первой странице. Ты инструкцию читал?

 

Хань никакую инструкцию в глаза не видел, хотя ему предлагали. Теперь же он вдруг осознал, что Кай может быть и вовсе не плодом чьей-то фантазии, а вполне реальным... Минуту! Реальным?

 

"Я в полной заднице..."

 

― Водички? ― любезно поинтересовался Ифань.

 

― Нет, спасибо, ― буркнул Хань.

 

― Кстати, Фань говорил мне, что ты здорово разбираешься в экономике и...

 

"Фань" бесило, потому что... Ладно, неважно.

 

― И что? ― довольно грубо перебил Чунмёна Хань.

 

― А ты пробовал преподавать?

 

― Чего?

 

― Преподавать в университете. Фань говорил, у тебя ещё и степень там какая-то есть. Вот, ― Чунмён положил на стол перед Ханем пластиковую карточку с контактами и названием университета, ― собеседование и отбор они проводят в среду и четверг. Просто сходи, поспрашивай, а? Вдруг тебе станет интересно? Фань говорил, ты не особенно любишь заниматься этим на практике, но любишь теорию и новые идеи. Думаю, тебе может понравиться. Ну и за спрос не бьют, мало ли.

 

― У него куча дипломов, ― лениво отметил Ифань и легко коснулся ладонью головы Чунмёна, чуть взлохматил волосы. ― Просто Хань ― это большая упрямая задница с непомерными амбициями.

 

― Что? ― зашипел на него возмущённый подобным определением Хань.

 

― Правда глаз колет? ― подмигнул Ифань.

 

― Это лишь твои безосновательные грязные инсинуации! ― Хань повернулся к Чунмёну. ― По поводу КВИ... А если игрок там погибает, что тогда?

 

― Маловероятно.

 

― Почему?

 

― Потому что каждый человек склонен считать себя главным героем, вокруг которого вертится весь мир. В КВИ игрок влияет на игру. Существенно. В случае опасности игрок себя спасёт так или иначе. Насколько я помню результаты тестов... Никто не погибал. Ни разу. Если ты сам играл, то должен был заметить, что в игре ты всегда покруче, чем в реальности. К слову, даже если ты будешь играть в разные игры, всё равно в каждой из них так или иначе будут реализовываться твои мечты. Подсознание, сам понимаешь. Это такая штука, которую сложно обойти. Проще говоря, игрок в игре и игрок в реальности ― это два различных понятия. Например... Ну вот например, если ты играл, какое у тебя в игре было занятие? Профессия?

 

― Спецагент.

 

― Угу. А в реальности ты хоть раз занимался чем-то подобным?

 

― Нет, конечно.

 

― Именно. Твоё подсознание выбрало такой род занятий просто потому, что тебе на самом деле это нравится. Непредсказуемость, много людей вокруг, искать к ним подходы, встряска, импровизация, изучение, новые перспективы... Ну и прочее в этом духе. Поэтому я тебе ещё раз советую сходить на собеседование в университет. В игре это всё преувеличено, поэтому преподавательская деятельность...

 

Хань легкомысленно отмахнулся и допил свой кофе.

 

― А второй игрок?

 

― А что со вторым игроком? Это такой же игрок, как и ты. Все закономерности для него работают так же, как для тебя.

 

― То есть, в игре он тоже отличается от себя реального?

 

― Конечно.

 

― Угу... ― Хань рассеянно сунул в карман карточку с адресом и контактами, попрощался с парочкой и побрёл домой.

 

В голове назойливо крутилось всё, что вывалил на него Чунмён. Реальности, фантазии и игроки. Чёрт возьми, а если Кай реален?  Чутьё подсказывало Ханю, что информацию об игроках в компании добыть не выйдет. Да и имя могло быть придуманным, что-то вроде ника. Скорее всего, так оно и было, потому что просто Кай. Это только Хань мог использовать настоящее имя, потому что не располагал опытом.

 

И Чунмён всё-таки прав ― Ханю нравился собственный образ в игре, как и выбранное занятие. Возможно, в реальности он вовсе не хотел быть спецагентом, но вот кем-то похожим...

 

Например, ему очень даже понравилась реакция пойманного типа на паяльник. Ну то есть... Вот чёрт.

 

Хань выудил из кармана карточку, повертел в пальцах и прикинул, что лица студентов на экзамене ему понравятся ничуть не меньше. Особенно ― их лица после его дополнительных вопросов.

 

Сходить на собеседование не помешает. И он сходит. Но после того, как разберётся с игрой и Каем.

 

И Ханю всё больше хотелось узнать, какой Кай в реальности. Ведь если Чунмён прав, и в игре во многом воплощаются подсознательные желания...

 

Это любопытно.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Пауза**

**Идёт сохранение игры**

**Загрузка**

 

Кай пожал плечами и выдернул губку изо рта бедняги.

 

― Всё расскажу, ― заявил тот, едва смог говорить нормально.

 

― Отлично. Кто торгует оружием? ― Хань уселся напротив "Валета" и принялся поигрывать паяльником как пистолетом.

 

― Да чтоб я знал!

 

― Так не пойдёт, ― устроившись на диване, одёрнул "Валета" Кай. ― Как покупают оружие "Ловкие"?

 

― Ну... ― "Валет" с опаской покосился на паяльник в руках Ханя и сглотнул. ― Они формируют заказ и отправляют его.

 

― Куда? ― Хань постарался улыбнуться очень мило, но "Валет" побледнел и даже попытался отодвинуться от него подальше, увы, тяжёлый стул и отлично зафиксированные конечности не позволили ему совершить подвиг.

 

― На специальный сайт. Называется "комсан.олт".

 

Кай немедленно полез проверять, есть ли такой сайт, и что там особенного.

 

― Там бланки, ― торопливо подсказал "Валет". ― Надо просто заполнить и ждать, когда придёт ответ. В ответе напишут время и место встречи. И стоимость.

 

― И всё?

 

― Ну да. Не смотрите так. Сайт защищён, проколов никогда не было.

 

― А что на самих встречах?

 

― Обычно на складах ― порт или за городом где-нибудь. Сначала деньги, потом товар.

 

― Кто деньги-то забирает? ― Хань шутливо наставил на типа импровизированный пистолет и сделал вид, будто тщательно прицеливается.

 

― Мужик в маске, ― хмуро отозвался "Валет".

 

― Ваши заказы делали? ― спросил от стола Кай.

 

― Естественно.

 

― Ладно, диктуй.

 

― Что диктовать?

 

Хань уставился на Кая с немым вопросом в глазах точно так же, как и "Валет".

 

― Что вы в бланках обычно пишете. Сейчас заполним и отправим. И будем ждать ответ. Мужик точно один?

 

― Ну да.

 

― А пробовали его прижать?

 

― Один раз. "Червовые". Их уже полгода как нет на этом свете.

 

― И как один мужик их так раскатал?

 

― Откуда я знаю? Меня там не было. Никто не знает.

 

Хань задумчиво почесал бровь стержнем паяльника и вздохнул. История ему всё больше и больше не нравилась. Если торговец один, то как смог угробить целую банду?

 

Кай тем временем ловко заполнил бланк заказа, отправил и включил систему оповещения для писем.

 

― А я? ― робко напомнил о себе "Валет".

 

Хань и Кай переглянулись. "Валет" им теперь больше мешал, но просто отпустить ― плохой вариант. Запомнит адрес, притащит подмогу... На кой такие неприятности? Посовещавшись в другой комнате, решили огреть "Валета" по башке, отволочь в машину и выкинуть где-нибудь подальше. Заодно и сигнал сработал, сообщив о письме. Им полагалось привезти в одиннадцать вечера двести тысяч наличными на старую лесопилку за городом. По пути можно и "Валета" где-нибудь выгрузить.

 

― Предлагаешь терпеть его тут до одиннадцати? ― возмутился Хань.

 

― До десяти. Пока доберёмся, осмотримся...

 

― Всё равно! Он мне тут не нужен.

 

― И что ты предлагаешь? ― развёл руками Кай и перешёл с шёпота на нормальную громкость: ― Лично у меня других идей нет. Зато ты всегда можешь поиграться с паяльником.

 

― Очень смешно.

 

В гостиной загремело. Они кинулись туда и обнаружили, что "Валет" без сознания.

 

― Хлипкий какой-то, ― презрительно фыркнул Хань.

 

― Да не, нормальный. Угроза паяльником ― жесть. Зато, видишь, он смирный. Потерпишь до десяти.

 

― Чёрта с два. ― Хань отложил злосчастный паяльник и вздохнул, потом просиял. ― Пойдём-ка!

 

― Куда?

 

― Шевели копытами.

 

― Да куда?

 

― Топай-топай... ― Хань вытолкнул Кая из квартиры, прихватил куртку и направился к лифту. Он проголодался, поэтому нашёл идеальный выход из положения ― решил перекусить где-нибудь. Как раз до десяти успели бы.

 

После короткого спора Ханю удалось втиснуть Кая на место пассажира. Он обошёл машину и хотел сесть сам, но увидел у дома уже знакомого дедка. Тот приветливо ему помахал:

 

― А, студенты-художники! Как статуя?

 

― Ещё в работе, ― сверкнул улыбкой Хань и поспешно юркнул в салон, пока дедок ещё что не спросил. ― Художник... тоже мне...

 

― Хорошая профессия, ― пожал плечами Кай и опустил козырёк, чтобы полюбоваться на себя в зеркало.

 

― Не сомневаюсь. Да хватит уже улыбаться собственному отражению, нарцисс.

 

― Предпочитаешь, чтобы я улыбался тебе?

 

― Неплохо бы. ― Хань вырулил на центральную полосу и двинулся прямо, перебирая в голове известные ему заведения. Остановился на итальянском ресторане и свернул к центру города.

 

Они ехали молча. Хань смотрел вперёд, а Кай ― на тротуары. И Ханю не давало покоя то обстоятельство, что Кай ― игрок. Он пытался придумать, как именно это можно проверить. Ничего умного в голову не приходило. Не спросишь же прямо. Можно попробовать издалека, но...

 

― Сколько тебе лет?

 

― Что?

 

― Сколько тебе лет? ― терпеливо повторил Хань, вспоминая "возрастной порог" в игровой реальности. В реальности нормальной ― двадцать три, а здесь? Кажется, такой же.

 

― Зачем тебе? Точно не девятнадцать, так что тебя за моё совращение не посадят.

 

― Что?! ― задохнулся от ярости Хань. ― Совращение?

 

― Ну да. Не паникуй, говорю же ― не посадят.

 

― Ладно. ― Вдох-выдох. ― Тебе двадцать один?

 

Кай промолчал, даже голову не повернул.

 

― А откуда ты родом?

 

Хань пошевелил мозгами. На общем Кай говорил без акцента. Ну, то есть, с характерным восточным акцентом, конечно, с точно таким же, с каким говорил сам Хань. Другие языки Хань не пробовал, да и Кай сам не переключался на них. Его имя ― или ник ― вполне могло быть как общим, так и китайским. Чёрта с два поймёшь. Выглядел Кай довольно типично для Юго-Восточной Азии. Не на все сто, но всё же. И он хорошо знал город, а город соответствовал реальному, значит... Значит, они оба из одной страны и из одного города. В городе три диаспоры: китайская, корейская и южная. Кай с равным успехом мог принадлежать к любой из них, поскольку вписывался как в южно-китайский типаж, так и в корейский или южный.

 

А если так?

 

― Откуда ты приехал? ― Хань спросил это на родном языке, но результата не добился. Кай вновь не отреагировал и не посмотрел на него, сидел точно так же, как и раньше. И чёрта с два поймёшь, то ли он не понял, что спросил Хань, то ли по-прежнему не желал отвечать. Хань не намеревался сдаваться, поэтому повторил вопрос по-корейски. И снова с тем же результатом. Южными наречиями он уже не владел, поэтому напрягаться дальше было попросту бесполезно.

 

Хань грустно подытожил, что знает о Кае немногое. Студент Академии, ему меньше двадцати трёх, экстремал. Всё. Ни факультета, ни специальности, ни происхождения. Хотя... Порт! Кай сам сказал, что хорошо знает порт и портовые окрестности. Это не проливало свет на его происхождение, но чуть сужало область поиска. Скорее всего, Кай жил где-то в той части города ― в реальности.

 

А ещё Хань вспомнил вопросы системы о пожеланиях к игре и партнёру. И если они с Каем выпали друг другу, то их предпочтения... Да, получалось так, что Хань соответствовал предпочтениям Кая точно так же, как Кай соответствовал предпочтениям Ханя. Идеальное совпадение? Или просто случайность?

 

В ресторане Кай оставался всё таким же отстранённо-невозмутимым, но Хань внимательно следил за ним, поэтому быстро понял, что обстановка несколько непривычна для него. Пожалуй, он точно не светская особа, попроще. Неплохое воспитание, но до уровня Ханя ему ещё расти и расти. С другой стороны, деловая хватка у него лучше. В уме он считал деньги и видел выгоду куда быстрее, чем Хань. Если Хань сам себя считал теоретиком, то Кай был его противоположностью ― практиком. И это проявилось уже тогда, когда они оба только делали заказ. Пока Хань тасовал идеи и прикидывал возможности в перспективе, Кай сделал обстоятельный и сытный заказ, уложившись в достаточно скромную сумму. Причём заказ сделал сразу на две персоны и умудрился выбрать для Ханя удачные блюда. Не то чтобы он везде попал именно в "яблочко", но точно ни разу не промахнулся. А ведь Хань особо не говорил о своих предпочтениях в еде.

 

Хотелось задать уйму вопросов, но Хань запретил себе это. Да и Кай вряд ли бы ответил.

 

Им принесли кофе и попросили подождать десять минут. И они в молчании пили кофе, вслушиваясь в тихую мелодию, разлетавшуюся по уютному залу. Столики тут друг от друга отделяли перегородки, сплетённые из тонких лоз ― красивая стилизация. Причём перегородки были с трёх сторон, четвёртая оставалась открытой. Напоминало виноградники. Хань и Кай сидели за столом лицом к лицу, и только по правую руку для Кая и по левую для Ханя не хватало перегородки.

 

Хань поставил чашку на стол и вновь раскрыл меню. Дозаказывать ничего не собирался, хотел просто просмотреть ещё разок.

 

― Тебя так сильно волнует мой возраст? ― внезапно спросил Кай.

 

Хань удивлённо посмотрел на него и машинально пожал плечами.

 

― Это не идея-фикс, если что. Просто стало интересно. Не знал, что это тайна. Если не считать того, что тебе точно меньше двадцати трёх, и сам купить спиртное ты не сможешь.

 

― А что для тебя идея-фикс? Хотя не говори, кажется, я знаю.

 

― Вряд ли, ― тонко улыбнулся Хань.

 

― Тогда, должно быть, это моя идея-фикс? ― Кай легко отзеркалил улыбку Ханя, неожиданно отобрал меню, превратил развёрнутые корочки в импровизированную перегородку и левой рукой притянул Ханя к себе. Вкус кофе на горячих губах, томная медлительность, дразнящие быстрые касания языком... Хань прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чувственной игрой и приличной дозой адреналина в крови. Прямо сейчас к ним мог подойти официант, или кто-то из других посетителей сообразил бы, что они делают. Подобное поведение в общественных местах запрещалось ― в реальности. В игре, как понял Хань, тоже. Но прямо сейчас они с Каем бессовестно нарушали закон и не чувствовали за собой вины.

 

Кай отстранился и медленно облизнул губы. В тёмных глазах загадочно мерцали озорные искорки.

 

Засранец.

 

Хань тоже сел прямо и перевёл дух. Его губы сладко ныли и просили большего. Наверное, потому что вкус кофе на губах Кая был особенным. Хань с досадой осознал, что у него опять в голове не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме одной ― "порнография". И отмазка "это просто недотрах" больше не работала. Самое время вспомнить о сакраментальном "я в полной заднице" и нарисовать новую Жэ на листе календаря.

 

Кай удивлял и озадачивал. Не хотел отвечать на вопросы, не говорил о себе, уступал прежде инициативу Ханю, а тут вдруг... Или это он надеялся так избежать других вопросов?

 

Наконец принесли их заказ, расставили всё на столе и позволили перейти к еде.

 

Хань ел неторопливо, продолжая наблюдать за Каем. Отмечал всякие мелочи для себя. Просто так.

 

― Нет аппетита?

 

― Почему? Просто не люблю спешить...

 

― Неужели? ― Кай спрятал улыбку за чашкой кофе.

 

― Если ты надеешься, что я буду тебя лапать под столом... Закатай губу.

 

― То есть, это ты надеешься, что лапать под столом тебя буду я?

 

Хань не отказался бы ― в реальности. Не в игре. Быть может, Ифань сказал правду, что к КВИ быстро привыкают, но сам Хань никогда не искал убежища в виртуальности. И он уж точно не собирался заменять реальность фантазиями. Он предпочитал фантазии делать реальностью.

 

― Не сейчас, ― уклончиво ответил он. ― Как думаешь, что за козыри в рукаве у того типа с оружием?

 

― Либо особая подготовка, либо он не один, ― мгновенно сосредоточился на деле Кай. ― Либо дело в случайностях.

 

― В каком смысле?

 

― В том, что "Червовых" порешил кто-то другой. Кто-то, кому выгодно остаться в тени и свалить вину на торговца. А торговцу выгоден слух, что это его рук дело ― хорошо для бизнеса и репутации. Проще говоря, к нам это уже не относится.

 

― Почему ты так думаешь?

 

― Потому что слишком уж всё просто, а история с "Червовыми" удачно сюда липнет. Не знаю. Интуиция? ― Кай пожал плечами. Да, он определённо не дружит с теорией и предпочитает практику. Зато Хань без труда мог развить его мысль и достроить теорию, чтобы признать ― в этом что-то есть.

 

― Считаешь, у нас не возникнет проблем?

 

― Не знаю. Какое у тебя вообще задание? Прижучить торговца?

 

― Вообще-то, нет. Всего лишь установить его личность.

 

― Поймаем, обездвижим, зафотаем ― и готово, ― развеселился Кай. ― Ты издеваешься?

 

― И не думал. Только, похоже, нам придётся всё же арестовать беднягу.

 

― Хорошо, что ты не стал далеко убирать паяльник, пригодится.

 

― Помолчи, умник. Я не намерен таскать новые "статуи" ― мне за это не платят.

 

― А я вообще бесплатно работаю, между прочим.

 

― Ты вроде хотел обратно в Академию, нет?

 

Кай вздохнул, отмолчался и поднёс к губам чашку.

 

Интересно, а он сам какую игру выбирал? И ведь так просто не спросишь...

 

Кай задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу, потом облизнул её языком. Порнография. Хань тоскливо отвёл глаза, чтобы мозг не буксовал на месте. Забавно, а может ли быть такое, что Кай, глядя на него, думает то же самое ― "порнография"? Было бы весело.

 

― У тебя... были раньше постоянные отношения с кем-нибудь? ― Хань рискнул и спросил в лоб.

 

Кай покрутил в руках чашку, смерил его быстрым испытывающим взглядом, опять уставился на кофе в чашке и лишь после этого едва заметно качнул головой.

 

Ну хоть что-то...

 

― Только интрижки на одну ночь? ― не удержался от улыбки Хань.

 

На этот раз Кай одарил его прямым и долгим взглядом. То ли обида, то ли недовольство, то ли странное отчуждение ― Хань так и не смог разобрать, какие именно чувства сплелись в этом взгляде.

 

― Мне не двадцать три. И у меня не было постоянных отношений. Но это не значит, что ко мне надо относиться как к наивному ребёнку. Твоих "постоянных отношений" я тоже что-то не вижу, кстати. Или они оказались не такими уж и постоянными?

 

― В точку. ― Хань умел держать удар. ― Но я так глубоко не смотрел, просто спросил, потому что мне интересно.

 

― Интересно что?

 

― Ты.

 

Кай привычно промолчал, вновь уставился на кофе в чашке и слегка закусил губу. Смущённым не выглядел, но нотки смущения ― совсем немного ― присутствовали. Причём Хань ощущал это в большей степени интуитивно и вряд ли смог бы внятно объяснить, откуда именно взялось это ощущение.

 

― Сколько осталось времени?

 

Хань вздрогнул от неожиданности и машинально посмотрел на часы.

 

― Э... ещё можем посидеть тут немного, закругляться стоит через полчаса.

 

― Тогда посиди, мне нужно кое-что сделать. Через полчаса вернусь. ― Кай выбрался из-за стола и ушёл раньше, чем Хань смог найти нужные слова для возражений.

 

― Система, сохранение игры, ― мрачно пробурчал он и поковырялся вилкой в тарелке.

 

Чёрт, где ж он лопухнулся? Какой вопрос или фраза заставили Кая сбежать? Юный, дерзкий, немного нагловатый, упрямый ― не такая уж и редкость. Другое дело, что это игра, и Хань столкнулся с игровым образом, если верить Чунмёну. Но суть даже игрового образа имела реальное происхождение. У самого Ханя особого разлада между собой настоящим и собой в игре не ощущалось, но мог ли он сказать то же самое о Кае? Не с чем сравнивать, ведь Кай для него всегда существовал только в игре.

 

Если подумать... Если Кай на самом деле ответственный, спокойный и сдержанный, и он обычно подавляет в себе упрямство, мятежность и всё остальное, хочет иногда это показать, но считает недостатками... Отсюда логично проистекала скрытность. Он не хотел, чтобы его узнали. Желал остаться просто персонажем из игры, которому всё можно. Интересно, но плохо. При таком раскладе шансы найти Кая в реальности стремились к нулю. И для Кая игра была лишь способом добрать то, чего ему не хватало, разрядкой.

 

Хань глотнул кофе и вновь задумался.

 

Вряд ли Кай лгал, когда говорил об экстремальных занятиях. Игра игрой, но хотя бы в снаряжении для прыжков он точно разбирался. И водил пусть на грани самоубийства, но уверенно и мастерски. Значит, правду сказал. Хань не представлял, сколько в городе экстрим-клубов, но подозревал, что не пять и даже не десять. Гадство... Да и Кай не обязан состоять в клубе, он мог быть и одиночкой. Ещё гаже...

 

Хотя... Всякие фестивали и состязания точно проводили время от времени. Придётся, значит, на них походить и поискать Кая там.

 

В десять все собрались в квартире: Хань, Кай и "статуя".

 

― Чем бы ему по голове приложить...

 

― Да ничем не надо. Чудак, будешь молчать, понял? Тихо всё провернём ― отпустим, громко ― прикончим. Ясно?

 

― Хм...

 

Кай молча запихнул "Валету" в рот многострадальную губку, отвязал от стула и завернул в покрывало. Хань привычно ухватился за ноги. Выволокли свой груз из квартиры они без эксцессов, спустились в кабине лифта, дотащили до машины и затолкали "Валета" в салон. К счастью, обошлось без свидетелей и пространных объяснений о том, куда это два "художника" волокут "статую" на ночь глядя. И "Валета" они выгрузили у заправки на окраине города, отбуксировали в сортир, врезали по башке и заперли в дальней кабинке. С чувством выполненного долга купили две бутылки минералки, запили это дело и отправились к лесопилке.

 

Вот тут и возникли непредвиденные сложности.

 

Хань прилепил карту к собственному лбу, тяжко вздохнул и подытожил:

 

― Должно быть, нелегко приходится преступникам.

 

― Дай поглядеть. ― Кай деловито отобрал карту и посветил фонариком. ― Вроде правильно всё.

 

― Угу. Ты лесопилку видишь?

 

― Нет.

 

― Чудесно. Я тоже не вижу. Но она должна быть здесь. ― Хань опять вздохнул и выразительно ткнул пальцем в лобовое стекло. За стеклом красовалось чистое поле, убегавшее вдаль от дороги и тонувшее во мраке ― свет от дорожных фонарей туда не добирался.

 

Они переглянулись и снова зашуршали картой. Нет, ничего не пропустили. Сворачивали тоже правильно. Количество километров тоже совпадало. Лесопилки не было. По факту. На карте ― ещё как была.

 

― Может, её снесли? ― минут через семь предположил Кай.

 

― Специально перед нашим приездом? ― ядовито уточнил Хань.

 

― Нет, вообще. То есть, лесопилка ― просто ориентир.

 

― Думаешь, такое возможно?

 

― Проверим. Что мы теряем?

 

В самом деле.

 

Они выбрались из салона и полезли в высокую траву. Хань на ходу достал пистолет, проверил, взял ли фонарик, и пригнулся на всякий случай. Дорожные фонари давали слабый свет, а в густой траве под ногами вообще ничего не было видно. Где-то рядом шуршал травой Кай. По крайней мере, Хань от души надеялся, что это именно Кай шелестит справа.

 

― Есть что-нибудь? ― прошипел он в нужную сторону.

 

― Много травы.

 

― Угу. Ты тоже чувствуешь себя идиотом?

 

― Давай ты будешь спрашивать о хорошем? ― немедленно огрызнулся Кай. ― Чёрт...

 

Что-то подозрительно заскрипело, а потом негромко хлопнулось на землю.

 

― Ты вписался в дерево головой?

 

― Иди ты... тьфу! Какой-то козёл тут оставил лестницу.

 

― Почему сразу козёл?

 

― Поэтому?

 

Над травой что-то пролетело и упало рядом с Ханем. Он нашарил снаряд и опознал в нём старый козлиный череп.

 

― Это могла быть и коза.

 

― С такими рогами?

 

― Ну... Откуда это вообще?

 

― Ты меня спрашиваешь?

 

Хань озадаченно почесал висок дулом пистолета, потому что теперь голос Кая определённо звучал слева от него, однако справа тоже шуршало что-то крупное. Стало слегка не по себе.

 

― Что у тебя-то?

 

Хань промолчал, поскольку отвечать при таких обстоятельствах опасался. Он прислушался и определил, что шуршало и слева, и справа, хорошо так шуршало, то есть это явно не ветер, а человек. Люди. Двое. Один из них ― Кай, второй... не Кай. И почему-то голос Кая звучал слева.

 

Темно, ни черта не видно, всюду высокая густая трава, и с двух сторон в сторону Ханя двигались люди.

 

― Я в полной заднице... ― почти беззвучно пробормотал Хань и медленно опустился на корточки. Очень хотелось выудить из кармана фонарик и посветить. Куда-нибудь.

 

Хань чуть не задохнулся, когда твёрдая ладонь закрыла ему рот.

 

― Тихо. ― Горячие губы почти коснулись его уха. ― Это я. Он слева.

 

Замечательно просто. Но именно слева Хань и слышал голос Кая.

 

Слева сухо треснуло и снова зашуршало. Хань сжал пистолет обеими руками.

 

― О, художники? И как ваша статуя? ― Хань зажмурился ― из тьмы внезапно вырвался сноп яркого света. Зато он узнал дребезжащий голос того самого старичка. А потом над самым ухом громыхнуло. И лишь спустя минуту полуоглохший и полуослепший Хань сообразил, что это был выстрел. Может, даже не один.

 

Первым делом Хань на ощупь нашарил рядом Кая.

 

― Чёрт... Поосторожнее, ― обрычали его.

 

― Что?

 

― Ничего.

 

― Откуда... Почему? Это он, что ли, торговал оружием? Тот дедок?

 

― Понятия не имею, но он точно пытался нас прикончить. Хотя бы меня.

 

― Прикончить? ― Хань поморгал, проясняя зрение, и обнаружил, что вцепился в ногу Кая. В ту самую ногу, в которую Кая подстрелили. ― Вот чёрт!

 

Хань деловито достал фонарик, сунул в зубы Каю и осмотрел рану. Кровь, подумаешь, игровая кровь, значит, поддельная.

 

― Вроде рана не опасная. Кровь идёт, но не сильно. Навылет?

 

― Сомневаюсь, ― пробормотал Кай, взял фонарик в руку и посветил на рану.

 

― Значит, придётся пулю выковыривать из тебя. Это плохо. Но кровь не будет идти сильно ― в больницу успеем. Это хорошо. Идти сможешь?

 

― Ты бы сначала посмотрел, что с тем типом.

 

Хань кивнул, отобрал фонарик, сбегал к дедку.

 

― Мёртвый труп, ― объявил он. ― Ты ему прямо в голову попал. Два раза.

 

― А трупы бывают живыми? И я попал один раз, второй ― это уже ты. И знаешь, когда будешь стрелять в следующий раз, смотри, чёрт бы тебя побрал, куда именно ты стреляешь.

 

Хань легкомысленно пожал плечами. Происходящее здесь и сейчас не казалось ему реальным. Может, из-за адреналина, может, из-за чего-то иного. Он не мог усидеть на месте и не представлял, куда себя деть. Кинулся обратно к Каю и помог бедняге подняться на ноги. Кровотечение почти остановилось, так что и без повязки можно было обойтись.

 

Они двинулись в сторону дороги медленно и осторожно. Кай уцепился за плечо Ханя, а Хань крепко обхватил его за пояс. Кай молчал, хотя наверняка хотел ругаться в голос от боли в ноге.

 

― Но почему дедок? ― недоумевал Хань. ― Кстати, как ты оказался сначала справа, потом слева и опять справа?

 

― Всё время. Был справа, ― отрывисто ответил Кай и закусил губу. ― Там просто. Была труба.

 

― Какая труба?

 

― Какая-то. Узкая труба. Торчала из земли.

 

― Ты говорил в трубу?

 

― Да.

 

― Зачем?

 

― Просто так. Отцепись, ладно?

 

― Господи, даже мимо трубы пройти не в силах, обязательно надо подурачиться.

 

― Иди к чёрту. Удачно же получилось.

 

― Да я чуть не умер от инфаркта, когда услышал тебя слева, придурок!

 

― Жаль, я рассчитывал прибить инфарктом не тебя.

 

― Как нога? ― забеспокоился Хань, различив тихий стон.

 

― Сам как думаешь?

 

― Интересно, а больно по-настоящему? ― Этот вопрос он задал раньше, чем успел прикусить себе язык. Ещё успел подумать, что, скорее всего, болевые ощущения в самом деле реальны. Затем Кай остановился.

 

― Э... ― Меньше всего Ханю сейчас хотелось смотреть Каю в лицо. ― Давно играешь?

 

― Система, завершение игры.

 

― Эй...

 

Хань заморгал, обнаружив себя внутри кабины.

 

― Какого чёрта?

 

― Активно сохранение локации "ресторан". Желаете перезапустить игру с точки сохранения, господин Лу?

 

― Да, ― решительно ответил он и уставился на монитор.

 

Зелёный узор мигал полминуты.

 

― Господин Лу, перезапуск невозможен без второго игрока. Желаете запустить новую игру или хотите выбрать нового игрока для продолжения старой игры?

 

― Желаю продолжить с тем же игроком.

 

― Господин Лу, игрок удалил сохранение. Полный перезапуск невозможен. Но вы можете пройти обычную виртуальную игру. Желаете создать копию игрока?

 

― Но ведь копия будет отличаться от оригинала.

 

― Разумеется. Вы желаете создать копию игрока?

 

― Нет. Можно как-то связаться с игроком?

 

― Игра анонимна, господин Лу. Профиль игрока уже удалён. Вы желаете начать новую игру?

 

― Нет. На сегодня достаточно.

 

Хань выбрался из кресла и обвёл кабину мрачным взглядом. Что ж, игру он прошёл до конца, пусть и не так, как собирался. Понять бы ещё, что пошло не так, и почему Кай так резко поставил точку.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Пауза**

**Идёт сохранение игры**

**Загрузка**

 

 

В понедельник Хань торжественно нарисовал ещё одну Жэ в календаре. Жэ красовались рядом с каждым днём после того, как игра с Каем закончилась.

 

В среду Хань сходил на собеседование, прошёл его с блеском, потом дома составлял учебную программу, а вот сегодня ― в понедельник ― ему полагалось провести свои первые занятия. О Кае он не забыл, но пока ничего толком найти не смог. Никаких следов. И в компании тоже было глухо ― информацию об игроках они не открывали.

 

Ладно, сдаваться рано. Хань перед зеркалом поправил галстук, прихватил папку с конспектами, составленными накануне, и отправился читать первые лекции. Сначала волновался немного, однако быстро втянулся. Теорию он любил всегда, а благодарно внимавшая публика успокаивала. Буяны тоже попадались, но Хань без труда ставил их на место и озадачивал хитрыми вопросами. К полудню Хань мог похватать в университете репутацией требовательного, но приятного преподавателя.

 

Перед концом рабочего дня Хань сходил перекусить во время перерыва, сверился с расписанием и убедился, что осталась всего одна лекция у группы с курса по управлению системами и программной инженерии. На этом курсе экономика шла дополнительным предметом, так что Хань перевёл дух и даже расслабился.

 

В аудиторию он зашёл за минуту до начала лекции и малость оторопел: внутри едва набралось бы двадцать человек, и почти все сидели на задних рядах. Точнее, они не просто сидели, они скакали по столам и лавкам и орали. А на одном из столов стояла какая-то штука, напоминавшая ветряную мельницу в миниатюре, и трещала. Нет, не вентилятор. Хань вообще не представлял, что это и для чего нужно. Но студенты продолжали скакать и орать, а парочка тех, что потише, слушала треск и что-то записывала.

 

За столом в первом ряду сидел только один студент. Причём он не просто сидел, а нагло спал, уткнувшись носом в раскрытый учебник явно не по экономике. Вытянул длинные ноги в пятнистых военных брюках, набросил на голову капюшон и спал себе.

 

Хань кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Студенты мигом слетели со столов, расселись по местам, выключили и припрятали "мельницу" и уставились на него во все глаза.

 

Аудитория погрузилась в мёртвую тишину. Если не считать шумом тихое сопение умника в первом ряду.

 

Хань степенно прогулялся к возвышению, где стоял массивный стол, уселся и придвинул к себе справочный модуль. Управление системами и программная инженерия, группа ИС-8456, девятнадцать человек. Лучший студент группы и одновременно её лидер ― Ким Чонин.

 

― Ким Чонин? ― Хань пробежался взглядом по лицам студентов. Парень у окна торопливо запустил карандашом в того умника, что спал себе в первом ряду. Ноль реакции.

 

― Чонин! ― зашипели слева.

 

Умник в первом ряду глухо проворчал что-то, приподнял голову, перевернул страницу в учебнике и снова уснул.

 

Хань немного привстал и прищурился, чтобы разобрать надписи в книге.

 

― Пока Ким Чонин увлечённо изучает принципы взаимодействия сложных систем с окружающей средой, кто мне подскажет, на чём вы остановились?

 

― Равновесие на рынке, ― отозвались с дальних столов.

 

― Он всегда спит на экономике? ― между делом поинтересовался Хань, ткнув стилом в сторону Ким Чонина.

 

― Всегда на последних лекциях. Но это не всегда именно экономика. Не обращайте внимания, наставник, он запомнит всё, что вы будете рассказывать, а конспект потом у кого-нибудь перепишет.

 

Хань поднёс стило к монитору модуля и хотел поставить Ким Чонину отметку "не присутствовал", но передумал. Для начала не мешало бы разобраться в ситуации. Хань отложил стило, поднялся и сбросил пиджак, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула и спустился с возвышения. Он прошёл мимо спящего студента, присел на край стола примерно в центре аудитории и осмотрел бодрствующих студентов. Те настороженно пялились на него и время от времени опасливо переглядывались.

 

― Управление системами и программная инженерия, верно? Чем вы вообще занимаетесь и что будете делать потом?

 

― Ну...

 

― Это сложно.

 

Из-под столов выволокли недавнюю "мельницу" и показали Ханю.

 

― Видите? Мы конструируем всякое такое...

 

― Фигню всякую, ― засмеялись справа.

 

― Да ну тебя!

 

― Это шумоуловитель.

 

― Что-что?

 

― Улавливает шум и градирует его по мощности.

 

― И зачем это надо? ― не удержался сразу и от вопроса, и от улыбки Хань.

 

― Ну так просто... Ну, мы ещё не придумали, где это можно заюзать, но где-нибудь...

 

― К вопросу равновесия на рынке, кстати, ― хмыкнул Хань, ― для начала вам не мешало бы довести эту штуку до ума, придумать, как её использовать в сложных системах, например, выявить спрос и распланировать процесс производства и распространения. Это на пальцах если.

 

― То есть... Вы хотите сказать, на этом можно круто заработать? ― посмотрели на него большими глазами студенты.

 

― Заработать можно на всём. Если подойти к делу с умом. Стало быть, вы что-то там себе придумываете и создаёте?

 

― Не только. Иногда планируем проведение разных мероприятий с большим количеством конструкторских новинок и шоу, например. Это сложно, правда. Типа управление системами, да.

 

― Надо же. Зато теперь вы знаете, что экономика лишней для вас не будет. Кто может мне рассказать, как именно вы занимаетесь планированием, и какова в этом роль экономики?

 

Студенты притихли, потом дружно уставились на безучастную ко всему происходящему спину Ким Чонина.

 

Хань вздохнул, поднялся и подошёл к соне. Укоризненный взгляд не произвёл на соню никакого впечатления, поэтому Хань ухватился за его плечо и встряхнул. Потряс. Пихнул в плечо кулаком. Основательно потормошил.

 

Студент отмахнулся от него, неохотно отлепил лоб от учебника, выпрямил руки над головой и сладко потянулся. Лицо закрывал капюшон, зато широкий вырез на мятой кофте позволял любоваться смуглой кожей на крепкой шее и красиво очерченными ключицами.

 

Хань сглотнул и постарался избавиться от навязчивой мысли ― "Порнография!" Вопрос он повторил исключительно на автопилоте. Студент выполз из-за стола, всё ещё пребывая в мире грёз, кое-как взобрался на возвышение, едва оттуда не загремел, на миг потеряв равновесие, уцепился за трибуну и небрежно сбросил с головы капюшон.

 

Когда их взгляды встретились, в аудитории вновь повисла мёртвая тишина.

 

На смуглом лице застыло выражение: "Скажите, что мне это снится". И Хань не представлял, что именно отражалось на его собственном лице.

 

― Извините, я не готов отвечать, ― буркнул Ким Чонин, немного неуклюже натянул капюшон обратно на голову, кое-как сполз с возвышения и плюхнулся на место, вновь уткнувшись в учебник.

 

Хань озадаченно обернулся и полюбовался на немую сцену на задних рядах. Как видно, поступок Чонина удивил всех.

 

Он перевёл дух, пришёл в себя и спокойно принялся читать лекцию о равновесии на рынке. Студенты прилежно конспектировали и слушали. Даже Чонин, который ни разу больше на Ханя не посмотрел. Зато сам Хань почти всё время пялился на низко склонённую над столом закапюшоненную голову и быстро летающую над листом руку, покрытую мелкими царапинами и ссадинами.

 

Ближе к концу лекции Хань перебрался за свой стол и сунул нос в модуль, убедился, что у группы его лекция на сегодня была последней. Прекрасно.

 

Ровно в пятнадцать часов дверь аудитории распахнулась по сигналу ― это означало окончание занятия. Студенты шумно засобирались, и Хань громко и злорадно объявил:

 

― Ким Чонин, а вы, пожалуйста, задержитесь.

 

Чонин застыл столбиком в двух шагах от выхода. Неужели он наивно полагал, что сможет так легко сбежать? Наверное. Чонин вздохнул и неохотно вернулся на своё место, тоскливым взглядом проводил одногруппников, после чего уставился куда-то в стол.

 

Хань поправил галстук, спустился с возвышения и закрыл дверь, затем прогулялся к столу Чонина, присел на краю и протянул руку. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся мягкой ткани и медленно сдвинул капюшон, чтобы увидеть лицо с резкими чертами и тёмные волосы.

 

Чонин слегка отклонился, и рука Ханя беспомощно повисла между ними.

 

― Что вы хотели мне сказать? ― мрачно поинтересовался Чонин.

 

― Что тебе не нужно делать вид, будто мы друг друга впервые видим.

 

― Какой же тогда мне делать вид?

 

― Никакого. Почему Кай?

 

― Какая разница? А вы?

 

― Я?

 

― Ваше имя, ― слабо усмехнулся Чонин и скосил глаза на Ханя.

 

― Ты его знаешь.

 

― Вот как...

 

Чонин поднялся, закинул на плечо рюкзак с вещами и вновь набросил на голову капюшон.

 

― Я так понимаю...

 

― Мы не закончили. ― Хань тоже поднялся и встал перед Чонином, перекрыв ему путь к двери. Тот переступил с ноги на ногу и вздохнул.

 

― Что вы от меня хотите? Чтобы я извинился за то, что спал с вами в игре? Или боитесь, что я кому-то расскажу об этом? Тогда не бойтесь, я не собираюсь этого делать. Я вообще уважаю игровой этикет. Довольны? До свидания.

 

И Чонин рванул к выходу. Хань рванул следом, а бегал он всегда быстро, поэтому успел припечатать ладонь к тёмной поверхности и надавить, не позволив Чонину распахнуть дверь.

 

Капюшон свалился Чонину на плечи, тёмные пряди свесились на лоб, зато на скулах проступил слабый румянец. И когда Хань прикоснулся к его ладони собственной, Чонин резко отдёрнул руку и отступил на шаг назад. Смотрел исподлобья и молчал. Но, судя по сжатым кулакам, невозмутимость его была исключительно внешней, наигранной.

 

Хань прислонился плечом к двери и скрестил на груди руки, слегка улыбнулся.

 

― Почему ты сбежал?

 

― Потому что вы задавали слишком много вопросов. Не тех, какие принято задавать в игре.

 

― Ты пригласишь меня к себе домой?

 

― Ещё чего.

 

― Почему? Живёшь в конуре?

 

― Именно.

 

― С удовольствием посмотрю на твою конуру.

 

Чонин обречённо выдохнул и запрокинул голову, позволив Ханю полюбоваться на умопомрачительную шею и зависнуть на "порнографии", отключив мозги за ненадобностью.

 

― Что вам от меня нужно?

 

Хань с усилием вернулся в реальность и отвёл взгляд от шеи.

 

― Хочу продолжить знакомство, а что? К тому же, в игре отношения у нас складывались не так уж и плохо.

 

― В игре, ― кивнул Чонин и повёл рукой в сторону аудитории. ― Но это уже не игра. И я не тот, кем вы меня считаете.

 

И он дёрнул дверь к себе, воспользовавшись секундной растерянностью Ханя. Хань тут же захлопнул дверь опять, защелкнул замок, ухватил Чонина за руку и толкнул спиной к двери. Запустив пальцы в густые волосы на затылке, притянул к себе. Сначала приходилось преодолевать сопротивление, потом стало чуть легче. И Хань прикрыл глаза, когда руки Чонина скользнули по его плечам, остановились на поясе, пока их губы всё ещё соприкасались. В реальности Чонин целовался ничуть не хуже, чем в игре. Те же губы, руки, запах, вкус... Точно такой же.

 

― Может, ты и не тот, каким пытался казаться в игре, но это не значит, что я должен отказаться от возможности узнать тебя в реальности. Так ты пригласишь меня к себе домой?

 

Чонин просто разглядывал его и молчал.

 

― И можешь звать меня просто Ханем, кстати.

 

― Я живу в портовом квартале, ― после долгой паузы соизволил сообщить Чонин. ― Не в конуре, в плавучем доме. На яхте.

 

― Морской болезнью не страдаю, ― улыбнулся Хань.

 

Чонин вздохнул и закусил губу.

 

― Ну же, что тебя ещё смущает? То, что я старше и твой преподаватель? Ерунда. Ах, да! Постоянные отношения? Тоже фигня. Что ещё?

 

― Ничего, ― пробормотал Чонин, отвернувшись к двери и попытавшись открыть её. Он замер, когда Хань кончиками пальцев тронул его подбородок, погладил и легонько прикоснулся к губам.

 

― Зато со мной тебе не нужно будет притворяться и прятаться.

 

Хань медленно начал отстраняться и довольно улыбнулся, отметив, что Чонина повело следом, будто бы он захотел повторить поцелуй.

 

― Никогда не ночевал в море.

 

― Сильно сказано. Порт ― это ещё не совсем море, а плавучий дом ― это уже не яхта.

 

― Угу, ясно. Подождёшь меня? Хочу пригласить тебя пообедать, а потом ты покажешь мне, что такое плавучий дом.

 

― Я не...

 

― Знаю, ты застенчивый и милый мальчик.

 

Сердитый взгляд Чонина только улучшил настроение Ханя.

 

― Но этот застенчивый и милый мальчик встретил меня, поэтому он теперь в полной заднице. Напомни мне потом, чтобы я стёр последнюю Жэ. ― Хань набросил пиджак на плечи и прихватил со стола папку с конспектами.

 

― Что?!

 

― Неважно, просто напомни. Итальянская кухня? У тебя, кстати, сколько с собой денег? Ой, да не смотри волком, я ж сказал ― ты в полной заднице. Ну так мы идём? Да, ещё... У тебя ведь нет никого? Ну... любовника?

 

― А если есть?

 

― Ничего страшного, я просто узнаю, кто он, найду и затрахаю до смерти паяльником. Терпеть не могу конкуренцию. Давай я тебе про монополию расскажу? А я всё равно расскажу. Так вот, монополия ― это...

 

 

 

**Завершение игры**

**Для выхода нажмите** **Escape**

 


End file.
